One Mistake Can Change Your Life Forever
by XxsophieCxX
Summary: Elena and Damon sleep together and she ends up pregnant. Her father threatens to disown her and cut her trust fund off unless she can find a man to marry her. Damon agrees and they have to pretend to be in love. But she hates him and he hates her. AU/AH Based on The Proposal
1. Sleep All Day & Party All Night

"Come on Elena, we're going to be late." Caroline said as she fixed her air in the mirror.

"I Know just give me a minute." I replied as I straightened the last piece of hair. "There, done." I stated as I smoothed down my dress and grabbed my purse.

"Good." Caroline squealed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room. "So, I'll drive us there and then we can get a taxi back and pick my car up in the morning. That is unless you don't plan on drinking, because I sure do."

I shook my head and laughed. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk _way_too much?"

"Yes, you do every day." She retorted as she started the engine and pulled out of her driveway.

"So is your mom working today?" I asked.

"When is she ever not working?" She replied. Caroline's mom was the sheriff of mystic falls and took her job very serious which meant working quite a lot which Caroline didn't appreciate.

"It's not that bad." I reasoned.

"Really and why is that?"

"At least you have a mom." I whispered.

"Shit. Elena, I'm sorry. Here I am just moaning about my life. How are you doing?" She said sympathetically.

"I'm fine, Caroline it's okay. It was 6 months ago I just need to try and move on." My mom, Miranda Gilbert, died 6 months ago in a car accident when another car crashed in to her and spent her off the bridge. I was in the car but I survived but she didn't.

"And the perfect way to do that is to get trashed and hook up with a random guy." She smiled.

I shook my head. "So not going to happen Care."

"Whatever you say." She replied. "How are you and Jeremy holding up anyway? Katherine still being… well Katherine?"

"Ugh! Yes, she's being a total bitch like usual and it doesn't help that my dad worships the ground she walks on."

"No offense but I never did like your dad."

"Not as if I blame you. The only time he speaks to me is when Katherine blames something on me and he's shouting in my face. It wasn't so bad when I mom was here he held back a bit but now…" I trailed off but I didn't need to continue because Caroline already understood.

"Well at least he gave you a credit card that has no limit. I wish my mom would give me one of those." She pouted.

"You say that as though you never use mine." I laughed.

"That's besides the point." She smirked as she pulled the car in to the grills parking lot. "It's nice to have your own." I laughed as I opened the car door and slid out. I walked over to the cash point at the side and drew out my money before handing half to Caroline. "What's this for? It's your money."

"No, it's my dad's and he has too much of it, it's not at if he'll even notice it's gone." I replied as I grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the grill. It was packed with people and the place was pulsating with music. We walked over to the bar and smiled at the bartender.

"Two apple martini's please." Caroline said before handing one to me.

One too many drinks later and I was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. "That guy over there can't stop staring at you." Caroline shouted in my ear. I turned to my right to see a guy with raven-black hair and ice-blue eyes staring back at me. He smirked when he caught me looking and raised his beer at me. I smiled at him before turning back to Caroline who was grinning. "See, I told you. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy sex."

"No Caroline." I replied. "It's not gonna happen."

"Oh, come on. It'll take your mind of everything going on in your life. Plus he is hot."

"No." I stated. "I'm gonna go get a drink okay, do you want one?" She shook her head so I pushed past the crowds of people and made my way to the bar.

"Does daddy know you're here?" A cold voice sneered.

"No, Katherine." I said as I glared at the brown haired beauty.

"I'll be sure to tell him later. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to know you've deceived him." She smirked.

"I didn't deceive him. I told him I'm staying at Caroline's, which I am. And you're at the same party I am." I retorted. Katherine and I were twin sisters. We looked pretty similar but with subtle differences, my hair was a light shade of brown and was always straight whereas she had darker brown hair that always hung in curls. My skins also a tiny bit paler than hers and her eyes are always cold.

"Sweet, little Elena." She purred mockingly. "Haven't you realised yet that whatever I tell daddy always ends up at you being in trouble. Daddy loves me and he believes every word I tell him." I glared at her and gritted my teeth as she turned on her heel and walked away. I sighed as I sat down on the bar stool and placed my head in my hands. She was right. Tomorrow my dad would most likely kill me.

"Rough day?" A deep masculine voice asked as they sat on the bar stool next to me.

"Rough year." I muttered as I lifted my head to see the guy that had been staring at me before.

"Is she your sister?" He questioned as he gestured to Katherine who was just leaving with her boyfriend Mason Lockwood.

"Twin." I answered.

"Then I can understand why your life would be rough." He smirked.

I laughed. "So you know Katherine?"

"Well I know of her. I know people that dated her and she always broke their heart."

"That's Katherine. She doesn't care about anyone's feelings other than her own."

"So you're eighteen then?" He asked. I nodded. "Then let me by you a drink." I smiled as he called the bar tender over and ordered two tequila shots. He handed one to me and I downed it, wincing as it burnt my throat. "So I never got you name." He stated as he placed his glass back on the bar top and waited for the bar tender to refill it.

"Elena Gilbert." I replied as I held my hand out for him to shake it.

But instead he surprised me by lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Elena. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Well how old are you then Damon?" I smirked.

"23." He answered.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother. Do have any siblings other than the she-bitch?"

I burst out laughing as I downed another shot. "I have a brother."

Before we could talk anymore Caroline came stumbling over to us completely drunk with some guy helping her, but he didn't look much better. "Eleeeena" She slurred. "We're gonna go back to mineee. Do you think you could get home by yourself later?"

I glare at her as I opened my mouth to say no when Damon beat me to it. "I'll make sure she gets home safely."

"Great, see you later babe." She grinned before throwing her arms around me and hugging me before pulling back.

"Have fun Stef!" Damon called after them.

"You know him?" I asked kind of annoyed that Caroline had ditched me but then kind of grateful that she'd left me in the capable hands of Damon.

"That's my brother, Stefan." He answered. "And I'm hoping the blonde one wasn't your brother." He smirked.

I laughed. "No, she is my best friend, Caroline." I downed another shot as Damon watched me carefully. "What?" I questioned suspiciously.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed out.

I blushed as I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Thank you." I replied.

"Would you like to dance Miss Gilbert?" He asked sweetly as he held out his hand to me.  
>"I would love to Mr Salvatore." I smirked as I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet as he dragged me towards the dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p>My head throbbed. I was never drinking again. My mind was pretty much a jumble of images. I groaned as i pulled the sheet over my naked body. Wait. Why was i naked? I gasped as all the memories of last night came flooding back. The party. The alcohol. The sex. I rolled over in the bed to face the man I'd slept with. He was sprawled across the bed facing me. His raven black hair was sticking up in all directions and from what i remember he had amazing ice blue eyes. I slowly stood up from the bed taking the sheet with me and wrapping it around my body as i desperately searched for my clothes. I found my dress and bra in no time but i couldn't find my pants. "Looking for these?" A deep voice purred.<p>

I jumped hearing his voice and slowly turned around to meet his blue ones. He lay there on the bed completely naked smirking as he held my knickers in one of his hands. "Yes." I said as i went to grab then from him trying unsuccessfully not to look at his... Errm package. He moved his hand back and grabbed my arm pulling me on top of him. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me and smirked. "Much better." He stated. I pushed against his chest and he released me so i fell to the floor. I grabbed my pants from him before running in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I can't believe I'd done that. I'm Elena Gilbert. I don't do one night stands. I sighed as i ran my hands through my dishevelled hair. I quickly changed and then opened the door walking back in to his room. Thankfully, he'd pulled some jeans on by that time but his perfectly sculptured abs were still on display. He smirked when he noticed me staring. "If you take a picture it'll last longer." I huffed in annoyance before i pushed past him, grabbing my purse from the side table and stormed towards the door. "I'll see you around Elena."

I opened the door but paused and turned around to face him. "Goodbye..." I trailed off. Shit i forgot his name.

"Seriously?" He questioned sceptically. "You forgot my name?" I looked at him apologetically. "You were screaming it enough last night." I rolled my eyes as i turned back around and started to walk. "It's Damon. Damon Salvatore." He called.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door to my house. Well house was an understatement; I'd say more of a mansion. I slipped my heels off and held them in my hands as I tried to tip-toe towards the stairs. "Elena!" I froze as I heard him shout my name. "I know you're there, get in here right now!" He ordered. I gulped as I slowly made my way towards his study.<p>

"Yes dad." I said timidly.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growled as he stood up from his desk and slowly made his way towards me.

"I told you, I stopped at Caroline's last night." I answered.

"BULLSHIT!" He roared as his hand shot out and connected with my cheek. I gasped and fell to the ground by the sheer force of it. Tears stung my eyes as I stared up at him rubbing my sore cheek. "Katherine already told me you were at a party last night." He bent down so he was face to face with me and narrowed his eyes. "If you lie to me again, it'll be much worse. Now leave!" I didn't bother to reply I just scrambled to my feet and ran up the stairs and in to my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't happy with how it had turned out the first time. Next chapter Elena finds out she's pregnant and tells Damon…<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	2. The Lunch Date

_**3 days later**_

"Hey, how are you? I haven't spoken to you in ages. Why didn't you answer my calls?" Caroline questioned as she sat down opposite me at a booth inside mystic grill.

"My dad took my phone away from me and I've been under house arrest ever since." I muttered.

"Well at least you got your phone back now." Caroline reasoned. "So was he angry?"

Before I could reply a waiter came over to take our orders. "What can I get you?" She asked politely.

"I'll have a burger with fries and a coffee please." I replied.

"And I'll have salad and water please."

As soon as the waitress had gone I turned to Caroline with my eyebrows raised. "A salad, seriously? I've known you for 18 years and not once have I seen you eat a salad."

"Stefan's joining us." She replied as a light blush crept across her cheeks.

"Stefan as in the guy who you went home with the other weekend?"

"Yes, we've been talking a lot and hanging out these past few days, when I couldn't get a hold of you and I really like him. Like really like him, Elena."

I smiled at her. "Well good for you, it's nice to see you moving on from matt."

"I know right!" She grinned. "Oh and did you hear? Him and bonnie are dating."

"Oh my god! I thought she was with Tyler?"

"No, she cheated on him with matt. Then when he found out he dumped her and she ran off to matt."

"Can you believe we used to be friends with her?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know, I feel so sorry for Tyler." She said as he face dropped before she smiled knowingly at me again. "So how come you never came back to mine after that party?"

I blushed. "I went back to Damon's."

She laughed. "So much for 'I don't do stuff like that'. I'm rubbing off on you. I'm so proud." She gushed.

"I'm not. I was completely wasted, I didn't even remember his name when I woke up."

"He was hot, who cares? And you have to admit I bet you felt great afterwards."

"Except for the fact that my dad tried to knock my head off." I mumbled.

"What! Oh my god Elena! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But don't worry I'll eat my food and be off so you can be with Stefan."

"No, you're staying. It's important for me that my best friend like my future boyfriend."

"So I'm going to be a gooseberry? I don't think so care."

"No, I asked Stefan to bring a friend with him."

"Oh, so you're setting me up?" She nodded sheepishly. "Do you want to make my life a living hell?"

"If she wanted to ruin your life I think she'd do something worse than setting you up with some gorgeous hunk." A deep masculine voice purred.

I sighed as Caroline slid over and Damon sat down opposite me. "And who asked your opinion and who even said you could sit down?"

"My brother did, when he invited me." He retorted.

"Him, seriously care?" I questioned.

"I didn't know who she was going to bring." Caroline protested. "And I thought you two got on great the last time."

Before I could respond Stefan sat down next to me opposite Caroline. "Hi, I got our order added on to yours so we'll be eating all together." He said as he smiled at Caroline.

"Stefan this is Elena, my BFF and Elena this is Stefan."

"Your BF." I added causing the both of them to blush and look away. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He replied.

"So did your dad find out you went to the party?" Caroline asked trying to create conversation.

"Yes." I replied shortly. "Katherine told him. That was partly why he was so angry, because I lied to him."

"Awww did daddy shout at you?" Damon mocked. "Did he send you to your room?"

"You don't know anything about my life!" I snapped.

"So Stefan, tell me about your family." Caroline said trying to change the conversation.

"Well Damon's my brother as you know. We grew up in Italy which is where Salvatore comes from we moved here about 3 years ago but out parents stayed in Italy."

"Salvatore as in saviour." Damon winked.

"Let me guess that's one of your pick up lines?" I asked sarcastically.

Damon opened his mouth to reply but our food came and placed in front of us. Damon like me had chosen a burger but Stefan had got pasta. I took the pickled from my burger and placed them on my plate before digging in to my burger. "What's wrong with you? You don't like pickles?" Damon frowned before he took the pickles from my plate and ate them. "You should probably consider ordering a salad next time." Damon commented as he watched me eat.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed as I stared at him in bewilderment. Caroline and Stefan just stared wide eyed at Damon.

"You're kidding right? Elena's the skinniest person I know and she eats like a horse." Caroline scolded.

"Yeah, I can see that." Damon noted gesturing to my burger. "But I was merely saying that you don't want to get fat so you should maybe just watch what you eat."

"Damon!" Stefan warned.

"You obnoxious pig!" I stated. "And to think I thought you were actually a gentleman."

"I only act like a gentleman when I'm trying to score. I've already pulled you so there's no need for the theatricals." He replied.

I was speechless. "You're a complete and utter dick!" I spat. "Do you even have any friends or do you just spend your time making other people feel bad."

"I usually spend my time making women feel fantastic but you already know that." He retorted as he waggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head in anger before I started eating my burger again. "Elena?" Caroline said timidly. I looked up from my food and saw Caroline staring past me to where my brother Jeremy was standing as Vickie Donovan the town druggie handed his something.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I hissed before standing up from the table. "Sorry." I muttered before storming over to him. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the back door.

"Hey! What the hell Elena?" He growled.

I checked his eyes to see his pupils were dilated. "Great, you're high. Unbelievable."

"Get off me!" He shouted.

"What are you doing Jer?" I questioned. "This isn't you. I know the real you and this isn't it."

"You know nothing." He responded.

"Please don't do this Jer." I pleaded. "I already lost mom, I can't lose you too." He looked down at the ground then in shame. "Vickie Donovan will only drag you down. You're better than this." I said taking the joint from him hand. "This will only ruin you and I need you Jer. I need my brother and this person… isn't him."

"I'm sorry okay. I just don't know who I am anymore." He admitted.

"It's okay." I soothed as I pulled him in to a hug. "Losing mom was hard but we can get through this… together. But Jeremy you need to stop with the drugs okay?" He pulled back then and nodded. "Pinky promise?" I asked holding out my pinky finger.

He laughed as he linked my pinky with his. "Pinky promise." He agreed.

We started to walk back inside then. "And remember Jer, you can talk to me about anything okay?"

He nodded before hugging me again quickly. "Thanks Elena."

"You're welcome." I said softly before slowly returning back to my table.

"Enjoy your Quickie in the alley way?" Damon asked smirking.

"You're disgusting that's my brother. I'm out of here Care, I'll pay you back for lunch. It was nice to meet you Stefan."

"You too Elena." Stefan replied.

"Bye 'Lena, love you." Caroline called as I started to walk away from the table.

"So back to yours or mine?" Damon questioned as he got up following me.

"Excuse me?" I asked as my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh come on. You've clearly been eye fucking me all afternoon." He smirked. "I know you want me." He purred.

I stopped just before the exit and turned around to face him. I swung my arm around and his head snapped to the side as my palm connected with his cheek. "Was that clear enough for you?" I questioned sweetly before turning on my heel and storming out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to Jinx 456, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, M and Liars for reviewing it means a lot thank you.<strong>_

_**I hope you liked the chapter**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x 3**_


	3. The Flu? Or Something More?

_**2 months later…**_

"You don't look so good?" Caroline stated as she eyed me warily as we sat in the grill.

"Thanks Caroline." I replied.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, you still look hot as hell but you look really, really pale. Do you wanna get some food, we can order if you want?"

I shook my head. Just the thought of food made me queasy. "I can't stomach anything at the moment, it just comes straight back up.

"So you've still got the flu you've had it for like over a month?" She asked. I nodded as I nursed my glass of water. "So why aren't you at home in bed watching a load of chick flicks?"

"Because the sympathy and affection I was getting at home was just too over whelming." I replied sarcastically.

She laughed. "You could always stay at mine, my mom want care. Too be truthful I doubt she'd even realise."

"Then you'd probably catch what I've got."

"Then we'd be ill together." She smiled.

I laughed. "Thank but no thanks. I'll suffer alone; it should hopefully be gone in a few days. But anyway how are you and Stefan doing?"

She sighed as a huge smile spread across her face. "We are amazing. He's amazing. He's so sweet and caring and funny. I think he could be the one."

I nearly spat out my drink as I stared wide eyed at Caroline. "WOAH! Slow down there Care. That's a bit much don't you think."

"No, you don't understand Elena. I think I love him." She admitted honestly.

"I think I love you too." A male voice asked.

"Stefan!" Caroline gasped as she turned bright red.

"I'll just leave you two to it." I smirked as I stood up from my seat. I walked outside and sighed as I travelled towards the car park to retrieve my yellow mini cooper. I stuffed my hand in to my bag as I searched for my keys but when I came up empty I looked down and then I bumped in to something. I stumbled backwards but two arms shot out and caught me. Black dots started to appear in my vision and my legs wobbled.

"So we meet again beautiful." Damon purred just as everything went black.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I slowly started to awaken. I opened my tired eyes and was surprised when I found myself in a plain white room. "It's been a while since I've had a girl faint on me I must say." I gasped as I saw Damon sat in a chair in the corner smirking at me.<p>

"Where am i?" I asked.

"The hospital." He answered.

"How long have I been put?" I questioned as I slowly sat up in the bed.

"About an hour, two at the most."

The door opened then and a middle aged man wearing a long white coat walked in with a clip board. "Awwr Miss Gilbert, good to see you with us. I'm Dr Smith." He smiled. "You have a very caring boyfriend" He said gesturing to Damon. "He hasn't left your side, not even for a minute."

"He's not my boyfriend." I clarified.

"Oh… I'm sorry I just assumed." The doctor apologised.

"It's fine." I smiled. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, but the reason you fainted-" He started but I cut him off.

"I haven't been eating properly lately; I've got the flu so everything has just been coming back up."

He frowned then glanced at Damon warily. "What?" I asked suspiciously. "Just spit it out."

He turned back to me then as he looked down at his clip board. "Miss Gilbert you don't have the flu."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Then what's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant." He stated. "You're about 8 weeks along." I froze as I stared at Damon with my mouth slightly agape. "I can do an ultrasound if you'd like… or I could come back in a minute and give the two of you a moment." He reasoned as he saw our shocked faces. Neither one of us answered so he just took the hint and left shutting the door behind him.

Damon seemed to snap out of it then. "How could you not tell me you were pregnant?" He growled.

"I didn't know." I whispered.

"How could you not know?" He asked angrily. "You don't have your period for two months and you don't think anything's wrong?"

"I've been stressed lately; I just thought it was that." I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours!" I yelled. "My dad's going to kill me."

"Well my parents aren't exactly going to be thrilled either." He muttered.

"No you don't get it. My dad will _literally_kill me." I stated then my eyes widened in fear. "You didn't tell him I'm here did you?"

"I rang but he didn't answer so I called your brother. He said he'd be here soon." I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and relaxed in to the bed. "You're not gonna get it… aborted, are you?"

I was silent for a moment before shaking my head. "No, that goes against everything I believe in."

"Good, me too." He agreed.

"Can you call the doctor back in please?" I asked. "I want to do the ultrasound." He nodded before opening the door and walking out.

It was a few minutes before the door opened and Damon and the doctor walked back in. Damon leant against the far wall as he kept glancing at the door although he was waiting to make his escape. Dr Smith grabbed a machine from the side and wheeled it over to my bedside. "Now, Miss Gilbert-"

"Elena." I corrected. "My names Elena."

He smiled. "Well then Elena, can you please roll up your gown?"

Damon frowned as I did as he said, being careful to keep the bed sheet from showing off my pants. "I can wait outside if you want?" Damon said weakly as he started to avert his gaze, eyeing up the door.

"No, it's fine." I replied, shivering as the doctor squired a cold, clear gel on my stomach. He placed a remote thing against my abdomen and started to gently move it up and down before stopping.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. The noise filled the room and more tears started to fill my eyes. "That's your babies heart beat and that their" He pointed to the screen. "Is your baby. I can print out a picture if you'd like?" I nodded eagerly. "Okay just give me a moment."

"Damon, come look." I said gesturing to the screen. He carefully walked over and frowned as he looked at the screen.

There was a knock at the door and Damon jumped back as the door swung open to reveal Jeremy. "Elena? Are you okay?" He questioned as he ran. "What happened?"

"Jer, come here." I smiled as I gestured to the screen again. "This is your little niece or nephew."

"My what?" He gasped.

"I'm gonna go Elena." Damon said before he practically ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" Jeremy asked as I drove up our driveway.<p>

I shook my head. "I think this is something I need to do alone."

"I'll be right outside the room if you need me okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks Jer. That means a lot."

He smiled. "So you and that Damon guy huh?"

I smiled weakly. "Sadly."

"Why do you say that?" He inquired curiously.

"Because he's a complete and utter ass." I smirked.

He laughed but as I stopped the car he turned to me seriously. "Just remember that I will be by your side no matter what, okay?"

I swallowed around the lump in my throat as I blinked back the tears. "Thank you." I whispered before I cut off the engine and got out of the car. I took a deep breath as I entered his study. He was sitting behind his desk at usual typing away on a laptop.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely not even bothering to look up.

"I have something important I need to tell you." I answered timidly.

He sighed as he closed his laptop. "What?"

"… I'm pregnant."

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth before he stood up and stalked towards me. "Please God tell me you're lying!"

I gulped as I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"YOU'RE SORRY!" He roared. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING CARELESS?" I started to shake as tears ran down my cheeks. "GET OUT!"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I said get out! You have brought shame to our family so you are no longer welcome in my house. I've put up far too much from you Elena!" He yelled. "I want you out of my house now!"

"No, you can't!" I protested.

He grabbed my bag from me and pulled out my car keys and purse. "Sure I can! You're eighteen now, I should have kicked you out months ago! And this is my money and my car so I'll be taking them back."

"Please don't do this!" I begged.

"Unless you can find a man to marry you and pass that bastard child of as his own, I want nothing to do with you! You are no longer part of this family! If you even see anyone of us in the streets you don't even acknowledge us! You are nothing to me anymore!" He shouted. "Your mom would have been ashamed of you!"

Anger rushed through and I couldn't control my mouth as the sobs over took my body. "NO, SHE'D BE ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED THIS FAMILY! SHE'D HATE YOU!" I yelled.

Before I could even see it coming he backhanded me across the face and I fell backwards in to the wall before crumpling to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" He growled as he took a step closer to me but Jeremy burst through the door and pushed him backwards before helping me to my feet.

"Get out now! Don't bother even collecting your stuff just leave!"

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" Jeremy stated mortified.

"Not anymore." He said bluntly. "Now get out of my sight, I can't even bare to look at you."

I turned on my heel then and ran from the house as my body shook with sobs.

* * *

><p>"That's all I've got on me at the moment, I'll get you some more tomorrow though." Jeremy said as he passed me some money.<p>

I smiled at him through my tears as we sat in a secluded booth in the corner of the grill. "Thank you." I said softly.

"How are you? Are you okay? Does your cheek still hurt?" He questioned.

I rubbed my red cheek but nodded. "I'll be fine."

"ELENA!" Caroline exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "What happened? It sounded urgent on the phone."

"He kicked me out Care." I cried.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm… p-pregnant." I sobbed. She just stared at me speechless. "He said unless I can find a man to marry me, then that's it, he wants nothing more to do with me."

She wrapped her arms around me again as I cried on to her shoulder. "He cut her off as well." Jeremy added sadly. "She's got no money and he wouldn't even let her get her stuff. The bastard fucking hit her as well!" Jeremy seethed. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill him."

"Jer, don't do anything stupid!" I said sternly. "He'll just kick you out as well and we'll both be screwed."

He sighed knowing I was right. "Well you can stay with me as long as you want." Caroline said. "My mom want mind she'll probably arrest the dick when she finds out!"

"Thank you." I said softly.

"What are best friends for? Come on let's get out of here." She helped me up from the chair and wrapped her arm around me as she led me out of the grill.

"I'll get you as much money as I can." Jeremy smiled sadly as he followed us. I could only nod as I looked back to see Damon staring at me from the bar, his face expressionless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to ZepplinRules, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, scarlet2112, Elena, caraxoxox, hottie292 and gleefan 96 for reviewing you guys are awesome.<strong>_

_**Let me know what you thought**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	4. Plan Set In Motion

_**1 month later…**_

I'd been staying at Caroline's now for nearly a month. Her and her mom had been really understanding and Liz had even stormed round to my dad's and threatened to arrest him unless I got all my stuff back. Of course he'd complied; it was never good to get on the bad side of the town sheriff. I had thankfully got a part time job at the grill and had been saving every penny I could for when the baby comes.

Speaking of the baby, I hadn't spoken to his father since the hospital. He's been avoiding me like the plague. The only few times I'd saw him was when I was working and he was drinking at the grill, hitting on every girl he could. But when I tried to talk to him he walked in the other direction or faked a phone call. Complete ass, I know. But I've kind of gave up now. If he doesn't want to be apart of our baby's life than that's his problem.

I sighed as I walked in to the grill, just on time to start my shift. "Hey, Elena." Matt greeted from behind the bar.

"Hey." I replied as I hung my coat in the backroom before tying my apron around my waist. I gently rubbed my small baby bump, thankfully the morning sickness had died down a few days ago and I wasn't as tired any more. I turned back to matt and smiled at him.

"Table over there just came in; can you go take their orders?" He asked as he poured some drinks.

I turned around to see the table and paled slightly. "No matt, please. I can't." I begged as I locked eyes with Katherine and her merry band of bitches. She was smirking at me as usual. Ever since I'd started her she'd always come in, make a mess and order me to clean it. I don't think I could take another one of her insults.

"I'm sorry Elena. Vickie never turned up for her shift today, we're short staffed, it's just me and you today and I need to stay behind the bar. You'll just have to suck it up."

"Easy for you to say." I muttered as I took my note pad from my front pouch and a pen. I hesitantly walked over to the table and plastered the biggest fake smile I could on to my face. "What can I get you?" I asked politely.

Katherine smirked at me. "Elena!" She stated surprised. "I forgot you worked here."

"Of course you did." I replied.

"So how many shifts do you have to work before you can pay for that bastard child of yours? Gotta be a lot right, because this shitty little job sure can't pay a lot."

"Don't you ever get sick of it?" I inquired.

She frowned. "Of what?"

"Yourself."

She glared at me before thrusting her cup in my hands. "My lattes cold get me a fresh one." She commanded.

"It's drinkable." I retorted.

"What happened to the customers always right?" She asked snarkily.

"Elena!" Matt scolded as he placed a tray of drinks down on the table next to mine.

"Fine, I'll be right back." I snapped. "Oh and we'll take 4 salad's." She added as her friends Rebekah, Greta and Sarah all smirked at me. I fast walked back over to the bar and disposed of the latte before preparing a new one.

"Your sisters mean and sexy at the same time." I turned to glare at Damon who had perched himself at the bar right in front of me.

"So you're speaking to me now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm kind of freaking out." He admitted.

"And you don't think I am? I've got to carry it for 9 months and then squeeze a thing the size of a melon out of a hole the size of a lemon!" I exclaimed as he cringed. "And I've got to do it with no family supporting, no money to help me out and I haven't even got a proper roof over my head; I'm staying with a friend. I'm the one that's allowed to freak out Damon, not you. You don't even have to play a part." I stormed to storm off but Damon grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"I'm sorry okay. It's just the thought of being a dad scares me. I'm a terrible role model and I'll be even a worse dad and the thought of that baby turning out anything like me, terrifies me but I do want to be a part of that… If you'll let me?" He said softly then frowned. "Give me that."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I'll take it to the bitch. Consider this me turning over a new leaf and just be grateful because I can't guarantee how long it'll last."

I laughed as I handed him over the cup. "Thank you."

Katherine's eyes lit up when she spotted Damon and he smirked at her as he placed the cup down. They spoke for a few minutes before Damon took a seat at the table. Great. So that's why he wanted to help me out, to get closer to Katherine. And just when I started to think he actually wanted to be a part of our baby's life. Well clearly he doesn't.

I walked in to the kitchen and prepared the four salads before carefully carrying them out, two on each arm. As I reached the table Katherine was lightly stroking Damon's arm as she laughed at something he said. "Elena! There you are, I was being to think you'd forgotten with your current… state." She sneered.

"I'm pregnant Katherine not mentally impaired." I retorted.

"And can't we tell!" She laughed. "What are you now size 10? 12? Possibly a 14?"

Damon gritted his teeth. "Well having meat on your bones is better than being a size 0. You should try eating more it might make you less bitchy. Because I've been here for all of 10 minutes and I've already noticed that every guy has checked out Elena more than once and they don't even pity you with a glance." He smirked.

Katherine's smirk dropped as she glared at Damon. "Come on we're leaving!" She commanded as she stood up from the table in an angry huff leaving her friends to cover the bill.

"Look at us working as a team." Damon mocked. "Did you see her face? That was priceless."

"Do me a favour and go bother someone else Damon." I snapped.

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.<em>

I groaned as I reached over to the night stand to grab my phone. "Hello?" I answered my voice hoarse.

"Elena, hey it's matt."

"What the hell do you want matt? It's 1 in the morning!" I growled as I rubbed my eyes to try and wake myself up.

"Yeah, I know and I'm really sorry but I'm trying to close up and Damon Salvatore won't leave."

"So call his brother!" I stated.

"He won't give me the number, he only gave me yours and he said he's not leaving unless you come and get him."

I groaned. "Give me ten minutes."

"Thanks Elena." He replied before hanging up.

I rolled out of bed and slowly pulled on a hoody and my ugg boots not caring that I was still in my pjs. "Cute Pjs." Damon slurred as soon as I walked inside the grill.

"What are you doing Damon?" I asked annoyed. "Why'd you call me and not your brother?"

"Because I need to talk to you." He admitted.

"Then talk." I stated.

"I can't." He smirked before dropping his voice to a whisper. "He's listening to our every word."  
>Then he pointed to matt.<p>

"Fine, come on. Let's go."

He stood up from the bar stool and fell straight to the ground. "Oopsie" He laughed. I sighed as I walked over to him and hooked my arm with his as matt helped me get him in an upright position again.

"Thanks Elena." Matt smiled. "I owe you one."

"Keys?" I asked as I dragged Damon in to the car park. He fished his keys from his pocket and handed them to me before pointing to a car. I helped him in to the seat before getting in the driver's side.

"Where's your car?" He asked.

"My dad took it back." I answered.

"So you walked here?" He questioned as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's only a 10 minute work." I shrugged.

"Do you know what kind of guys stroll the streets at night?"

"Guys like you maybe. Complete and utter assholes." I snapped. He pouted at me. "Now are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about? What was so important that it couldn't wait until I'd got a sufficient amount of sleep?"

"I heard you talking to Caroline." He stated. "About how you need to find someone to marry you for your dad to take you back in so you can get your trust fund back."

"Yeah, what about it."

"I'll do it."

"What?" I gasped as I pulled in to the side of the road just outside his apartment.

"I'll marry you." He stated as I helped him from the car and knocked on the door waiting for Stefan.

"Your drunk."

"I've been thinking about this straight for a month. Why do you think I've been avoiding you? Yes I was freaking out about being a dad but I needed to be sure about this before I let anything slip." He explained.

"You're crazy!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm being reasonable. I knocked you up, I'm the reason your dad chucked you out so I owe you this, you and our baby. The way I see it, we get married quickly, you start taking money from your dad and transferring it in to another bank account and then we wait a few months before getting a divorce. See I did think this through."

I shook my head. "So we never spoke to each other except the odd word and then all of a sudden we're getting married. They'd see right through that scam."

"No, we pretend we've been dating in secret for a few months because we knew your dad wouldn't approve but now we're tired off hiding our love."

"There's just one problem with that." I stated. "I can't stand you."

"As much as I can stand you." He retorted. "But I'm a very good actor."

"So you're willing to lie to all of your family?"

"Yes." He answered bluntly. "All you have to do is say yes."

The door opened then and Stefan glared at us. "Do you know what time it is?" He growled.

"Yes, baby brother. Elena had the same reaction you did." Damon shrugged as he pushed past him and walked inside the house.

"Why'd you call Elena? You usually always call me."

"Why do you think Stefan?" Damon asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Seriously? You two? I thought you hated each other." Stefan questioned suspiciously.

"We dated in secret because her dad is a douche bag but I can't keep away from her any longer, so we're making it official." Damon lied.

"Wait a minute, is that…" Stefan trailed off as he stared at my bump.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Damon yelled excitedly. "You're gonna be an uncle."

"For real? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"Nope." Damon said popping the 'p'.

"Well, I guess a congratulations are in order." Stefan smiled.

"Thank you. Now, would you be a darling Steffie and take lovely Elena home. I would but I'm drunk and disorderly and would probably crash the car and kill us both."

Stefan rolled his eyes but nodded. "Let me just go get changed and I'll be down in a moment." He ran off then and disappeared upstairs.

"So when do you want to do this?" Damon quizzed as he flopped down on the sofa.

"Do what?"

He let out a breath. "Announce our engagement. I would go ask for your father's permission but since as I already know the answer to that I'm just going to ask you. So when? Where? And how?" He questioned. "And do you want me to do it in a public place with lots of witnesses?"

"As long as it's out of the public eye I couldn't care less." I answered.

"Good, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Oh and when Stefan returns kiss me and make it believable."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Ssh." He commanded as he pressed his finger to his lips. "He's hardly going to believe us if we don't even kiss."

Footsteps could be heard then and Stefan jogged down the stairs. "You ready Elena?"

"Yeah, thanks for this Stefan." I quickly walked over to Damon and pressed my lips gently against his but his hands wrapped around my bum and squeezed as he deepened the kiss.

I pulled away then and Damon pouted. "Can't you just stay?"

"No, you're drunk." I answered flustered as i glared at him.

Damon only smirked. "Goodnight beautiful." He purred.

"Good night Damon." I replied before I walked over to Stefan and let him lead me out of the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to JacquelineKennedy, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, caraxoxox, JBSsweetheart14, kimboxox, M, sexgodhotness, gleefan 96, SamiLynn20, JaredLettoObsessed and TVDLOTRHPBVS for reviewing, you guys are brilliant.<strong>_

_**! HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD DAY!**_

_**Please let me know what you thought.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	5. Telling Daddy Dearest

I walked in to the kitchen, opened the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice before taking a sip. Caroline had left early to spend the whole of her day with Stefan. Liz, Caroline's mom was working as usual so I was alone in the house. I didn't have to work today so my mind kept repeating over Damon and his… deal. It was crazy and now that I'd slept on it I was praying that he was too drunk to remember it. My phone started to ring then and frowned at the unknown number. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi." I groaned, guess he did remember. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Good, open the door." I hung up the phone and walked to the door. I opened it just as Damon stepped out of his blue Camaro. He strolled up the driveway with a giant smirk plastered on his face. "Don't you just look…" I glanced down at my short shorts and thin camisole and my hair was pulled back in to a pony tail; in my defence I'd only just woken up. "Delicious." Damon purred.

I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously as he walked past me and straight in to the house. "What do you want Damon?" I asked.

"To talk about last night or this morning whichever way you want to look at it."

"You were stupid to even consider it. I've changed my mind, I won't marry you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't suddenly get a conscience I've already told my brother that I'm going to propose to you. There's no way in hell I'm telling him you said no."

"It was a stupid idea. I can't believe I even agreed in the first place." I exclaimed.

"Look." He said sternly. "Do you want to be a single mother that has to live from one flimsy pay check to the next and can barely afford a roof over her head never mind making sure her child doesn't go without? Or would you rather marry me and get your trust fund back so you can live in a big house and give our baby everything it wants?"

"Is there not someone else I can marry?" I asked annoyed. "Because the thought of being married to you make me sick."

"Trust me the thought of being tied to you for the time being is no picnic for me either but just look on the bright side, we'll get married and a few months down the line we'll get a quick divorce. Ta da and we can go back to living our normal lives."

"But we won't go back to our normal lives because we'll be parents."

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "You can have main custody and I'll visit it and once I get used to it and I know I won't drop it, I'll have it on the weekends."

My body all of a sudden filled with rage. "It's not an IT Damon, it'd our baby!" I yelled.

"How am I supposed to know what it's called?" He shouted.

"This is never going to work." I stated. "We can't go 5 minutes without arguing how are we supposed to convince people we're in love?"

"I wasn't lying about being an amazing actor; I have a brilliant poker face as well."

"Well I don't feel comfortable lying to my friends and family."

"What family? Your father kicked you out of the house and disowned you, your sister is a monumental bitch who hates you, only your brother likes you and as for friends the only person I've seen you with is the blonde and the dark haired boy."

"Their names are Caroline and Tyler." I spat. "And thank you for reminding me that my family hates me." I said my eyes filling with tears.

His face softened. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm kind of freaking out about all of this." He stepped forward and used his thumb to lightly brush my tears away. "We can do this." He reassured. "Don't do it for yourself, do it for our baby." I nodded as his hand reached forward and he hesitantly placed it on my baby bump. He jumped back then as if he'd been burnt and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked away. He pulled out a little blue box and knelt down in front of me. He opened the box to reveal a big giant ring. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said timidly as I held out my hand for him to slip the ring on to my finger.

"Great." He smiled as he stood up. "It's a perfect fit."

"How much did this cost?"

"A lot." He stated. "So don't lose it."

"You do realise this is a fake marriage?" I asked sceptically.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't do anything half way Elena and besides if I bought a cheap shitty ring my family will realise we aren't in love because I only buy the best." He explained.

"Well thank you."

He smirked. "Now we just have to tell our parents."

My face dropped and paled. This conversation was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>My body was trembling as Damon drove up the driveway. "Hey, it's going to be okay?" Damon reassured as he pulled the car to a stop.<p>

"No, it's really not." I muttered as we walked up to the door. Damon knocked loudly on the door before taking my hand in his.

"All you have to do is look at me lovingly and I'll do all the talking. Do you think you can handle that?" He asked.

"You really are a pig." I hissed.

He chuckled just as the door opened. "What are you doing here?" My dad growled angrily.

"You must be Mr Gilbert." Damon said politely as he held out his hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore." Grayson finally took notice of Damon now and scowled at his outstretched hand.

"So?" He asked rudely.

"May we come in; we have something we need to say?"

"No." He replied bluntly.

Damon gritted his teeth. "Fine, then we'll tell you here. We're getting married."

Grayson burst out laughing. "Sure you are." He said once he'd calmed down. "I know it's a sham, I'm not that stupid."

Damon pulled me against his chest and stared down at me adoringly. "It's not a sham. I love your daughter and I'm going to marry her, with or without your blessing."

My dad narrowed his eyes now. "How much is she paying you?" He asked.

"What?" I blurted.

"I'm not speaking to you, I was asking him." He snapped. "So out with it, how much? Her trust fund isn't even that big. So how much has she offered you?"

"She hasn't offered me anything, I love her." Damon stated as I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I'll give you 3 million if you walk away now." My eyes widened in shock at his words. I gripped Damon's hand in fear, I didn't want him to take it but it was either marry me or have 3 million pound.

"No." Damon stated.

"Fine, then I'll offer you £10 million, you'd be a fool to pass up that amount of money."

"No I'd be a fool if I didn't marry your daughter." He retorted. "So you need to grow up and accept that."

He narrowed his eyes to cat slits. "So you're willing to marry her and be a father to her bastard child?"

Damon let go of my hand and took a step towards my father as he gripped him by the collar. I gasped in shock as seeing the fear in my father's eyes and the anger in Damon's. Damon towered over Grayson as he leant forward so he was an inch away from him. "That bastard child" He hissed. "is my child. So next time I would be extremely careful about what you say." He released him and pushed him back.

My father stumbled backwards and tried quickly to compose himself. "So you all of a sudden get married without dating and you expect me to believe it's not a sham."

"We've actually been dating for quite a few months now, haven't we Elena?" I nodded. "But she was scared of how you'd react so we kept it a secret but we don't care anymore, we want to share or love with everyone."

He smirked as he turned our attention to me. "Katherine told me all about Damon here. He's a player, he has a new girl in his bed every night and he'll find someone prettier" He glanced down at my stomach. "and skinnier than you. You're kidding yourself if you think he's going to stick around."

"You know nothing about me." Damon hissed. "I love Elena and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her building our family and you won't be seeing us for a while because we're flying over to Italy." Grayson's eyes widened and I had to bit my lip to stop from blurting out 'what?'. "We feel it'll be best to tell my parents in person and they will be thrilled to welcome Elena as a Salvatore. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. You're invited to our wedding when we finally set the date but they'll be no love lost if you don't turn up; I think we'd prefer it actually."

"Oh I'll be there. Someone has to object." He smirked.

"Well I'm warning you now, if you do object I will break both of your legs."

"Are you threatening me?" Grayson asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"No that's not a threat that's a promise." Damon smirked before entwining our fingers together and leading me back to the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the last update I've been super busy with revising and exams lately I'll try to update as soon as I can though. Next chapter they fly to Italy and we'll meet Damon's family.<strong>_

_**Thank you to dark-supernatural-angel, tayla, caraxoxox, vampssaywhat, kimboxox, gleefan96, chloeleggatt and jinx 456 for reviewing you guys are brilliant and please come them coming.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	6. Italy Here We Come

I walked over to the wardrobe and started pulling out most of my clothes before walking back over to my bed and placing them in to the suitcase. "This is a joke right?" I whirled around to see Jeremy standing there suspiciously.

"No." I replied as I continued packing. "It's not a joke."

"So you're really getting married?" He scoffed. "Come on, Elena. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." I said a bit too quickly.

"So you're marrying some guy that you barely even know." I opened my mouth to protest but he didn't let me. "And don't give me that crap that you told dad about you've been dating for months. I know you and you always tell me everyone you date."

I sighed heavy. "You can't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"So it's really a sham?" I nodded. "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned. "This isn't you. The Elena I know doesn't have a deceiving bone in her body."

"I know Jer but you don't understand I have to do this."

"Then make me understand!" He yelled.

"I need to get my trust fund back. I need money Jer, to look after this baby. You think I like the idea of marrying someone I don't love; I hate it!" I exclaimed. "But I have to do this. I'll only be married to him for a few months and then we'll just get a divorce."

"But I can help you; I still have my trust fund." He argued.

I smiled warmly at him. "That's thoughtful Jer but I'm not sponging off my brother." He huffed. "You can't tell anyone Jer. No one can know."

The door to my room swung open then and Caroline bounded in. "How could you not tell me?" She screeched before she grabbed my hand to scrutinise the ring. "It's beautiful and… expensive. So who's the guy?"

"Damon." I answered.

"DAMON!" She screamed. "As is the deliciously hot brother of my boyfriend who you hate?"

"No, as in the deliciously hot brother to your boyfriend who I love." I corrected.

"Oh come on, you hate him. You told me so and you would have told me if you were dating him."

"I couldn't Caroline. I couldn't risk my dad finding out" I took a big breath and forced the words out of my mouth. "and we both know you can't keep a secret to save your life."

Caroline's whole posture deflated. I hated hurting her but I needed to do this. She was quiet for a few minutes before she shrugged and smiled. "You're right I probably would have opened my big mouth and blurted something out. So you love him?" I nodded. "Well it's a reason why I get to buy a new dress so I forgive you."

"Remember Caroline, you can't out shine the bride." Jeremy joked.

"I won't." She laughed. "So were exactly are you going?" She inquired as she gestured to my suitcase.

"Italy. Damon thought it would be better to tell his parents about the engagement and the baby in person."

"Wait, so they don't know about the baby?" She questioned in shock.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well that's going to be a great conversation starter." She smirked. The doorbell went then and a big Cheshire grin spread across Caroline's face. "Time to interrogate the fiancé." Before I could stop her she took off down the stairs.

"Jer, go help him please."

He smirked. "I think I'm going to help her." I opened my mouth to speak but he'd already disappeared. Great. Just great. I quickly finished my packing and zipped up my suitcase before pulling it off the bed. I started pulling it along the floor but once I reached the top of the stairs it was pulled from my grip.

"Hey!" I said as I looked up to a smirking Damon.

"No heavy lifting remember." He replied before he hoisted the case in his arms and walked down the stairs.

"Thank you." I said as I followed him down the stairs.

"So how long are you going to be gone for?" Jeremy asked.

"Two weeks, give or take." Damon answered as he started to walk towards the door. "But knowing my parents, they'll try to keep up there." He added with a smirk. "Especially when they find out they're going to be grandparents."

"How do you think they're going to react to that news?" I inquired nervously as we approached his black Ferrari.

He shrugged. "Be disgusted, hate us, and moan at us for bringing a child in to the world before marriage." I stopped in my tracks horrified as I stared at him wide-eyed. He laughed as he put my bags in the boot of the car. "Relax Elena, I was kidding. They'll love it and they'll love you."

"Awwwww." Caroline cooed from the doorway. "It's not even the wedding and I'm already emotional." She said wiping her eyes. "Aren't they adorable?" She asked Jeremy.

He nodded hesitantly before he wrapped me in a hug. "Be safe." He said aloud before whispering "Don't let him have your heart, guys like him will just rip it out" in my ear so only I could hear.

When he pulled back I was instantly pulled against Caroline's chest. "You better ring me, I don't care if it costs, you _need_to ring me." I laughed as I blinked back my own tears. "That's if you can strive away from the bedroom." She smirked.

I blushed. "His parents will be there." I stated. "Kind of puts a damper on it."

"I really don't need that mental image thank you." Jeremy cringed.

Me, Caroline and Damon all laughed at that. "Come on, beautiful. We don't want to miss our flight." Damon said as she slid in to the driver's side.

"I love you." Jeremy said giving me one last hug.

"I'll miss you." Caroline said softly as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'll only be gone for two weeks." I reassured them. "But I love you both and I'll miss you two."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes a stretched in my uncomfortable position. "Sorry." I mumbled when I realised the pillow I'd been using had been Damon's shoulder.<p>

"It's alright." He replied. "You must have been dreaming about me, it explains the drool." He smirked.

I smacked his shoulder and he pretended to be hurt but we both knew he wasn't. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About 6 hours." He answered.

I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair before relaxing back in to the seat. "What if your parents ask us questions about our relationships?"

He shrugged. "Improvise."

"And if they ask us questions about each other?"

"I don't know Elena." He bit out. "Believe it or not I don't have everything mapped out." He said rather rudely.

"Sorry for trying to help our situation!" I snapped as I crossed my arms over my chest in an angry huff.

He sighed. "What's your favourite food?" He asked.

I looked at him quizzically for a moment before answering. "Chicken parmesan."

"Mines tortellini; it's a typical Italian dish."

"Favourite drink? I love Fanta fruit twist."

"I actually do like that." He smirked. "But I'd have to go with bourbon."

"What do you work as? You already know I work at the grill."

"I own an Italian restaurant in town."

"Really?" I questioned surprised. He nodded. "What's it called?"

"Cucina di Salvatore."

"This is your captain speaking we are approaching land." The captain said over the inter com just as the seatbelt sign flashed.

* * *

><p>Damon grabbed both of our bags from the conveyer belt and took my hand as he led me out of the busy airport. An oldish woman wrapped her arms around Damon as soon as we stepped outside. She had long black hair that was showing a few grey strands and when she turned back to me I could see her ice blue eyes. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Elena. Elena this is my mother, Cecilia."<p>

"Nice to meet you." I smiled as she pulled me in to a hug.

"You are the first woman my son has ever brought home from America to meet us, you must be very special." She smiled in a heavy Italian accent.

"She is." Damon answered.

"And you can introduce her to everyone tonight."

"Why tonight?" Damon asked.

"We're having a welcome home party. Now come on, the car's waiting and I'm sure you both want to get settled in before our house is overrun with guests."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, TVD's Cutest Crazy, sincerelyjami, kimboxox, trs, SamiLynn20, gleefan96, M, Chloeleggatt, MBAV123 and sisinka93 for reviewing you guys are wonderful and I'm sorry for the late update.<strong>_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie x**_


	7. Welcome Home Party

"So when are we going to tell them?" I whispered to Damon as Cecilia exited the car and headed towards the Salvatore boarding house.

"The right moment." He replied as he got out of the car and walked around to the boot to grab our suitcases.

"Which is when?" I asked annoyed.

"When I say it is." He smirked.

"Elena dear, come on in. Let Damon carry the bags." Cecilia called from the doorway.

As I walked up the steps and inside the mansion I gasped. "Wow." I breathed out. "It's beautiful." It was bigger than the Gilbert mansion and Lockwood mansion put together but instead of a modern interior it was quite old fashioned.

Cecilia smiled. "It was originally built in the 18th century by our ancestors. It's been in our family for generations." She gushed before her smile faded a bit. "I always thought that one day Damon or Stefan would take over it but America called to them." She glanced down at my stomach and then my hand to my ring before she grinned as she met my eyes. "But it is a beautiful place to raise a family."

I froze speechless as my mouth hung agape. "H-how?" I stuttered.

She laughed. "You're practically glowing Elena and the ring caught my eye as soon as you stepped out of the airport." She explained. "So how far along are you?"

"14 weeks." I answered.

She pulled me tightly in to a hug as tears ran down her face. "Congratulations and welcome to the family." She smiled. "I've always wanted a daughter."

"Thank you." I whispered as she pulled back.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Damon questioned concerned as he walked in to the room. He dropped the bags carelessly when he noticed we both had tears streaming down our faces. "Elena, what happened?" He asked panicked. Cecilia slapped the side of his head. "HEY! What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed as he rubbed the spot she'd hit.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married with a child on the way?"

Damon frowned as he glanced at me. "You told her?"

"No, I guessed." Cecilia said answering for me.

Damon sighed. "We were going to tell you and dad tonight along with everyone at the party." He clarified before he paused. "Where is dad anyway?"

"He had to work today but don't worry he'll be back in time for the party. Oh and I have a surprise… Rick's coming."

"Rick? I thought he was touring the world with his girlfriend?" Damon said confused.

"Yeah but he rang to say they were in Italy and I'd just gotten off the phone to you, so I invited him." Cecilia explained.

"Who's Rick?" I asked.

"Rick was my best friend all through college." Damon answered.

"Damon actually went to college in America before he moved there." Cecilia added.

Damon yelped as a small white fluffy thing ran in to the room and jumped up at him. "Oh my god it's a rat!" He screeched as he jumped behind me and held me in to front of him.

Cecilia and I both burst out laughing as I bent down and picked the small dog up. "Awwr he's not a rat. He's gorgeous. So who's this little cutie?" I cooed.

"That's fluffy. We just rescued him from the pound."

"Fluffy?" Damon smirked. "Seriously?"

"Alessia, your five year old niece named him."

"Well that explains it. You had me worried for a moment there mom."

"He's still in training, but be sure to not let him outside or the eagles will have him."

"Awwr you ignore her she's just pulling your leg." I whispered to the puppy who started licking my face.

Cecilia laughed. "I wish I was my dear."

"I want one." I said to Damon who was glaring at the dog.

"No way in hell!" He stated.

"Use your femine charm, dear. No man can resist that." Cecilia said.

"Wanna bet?" Damon inquired.

"Or threaten him with no sex. Men defiantly can't resist that especially Damon, he's a right Casanova."

Damon rolled his eyes as I blushed crimson. "Seriously mom?"

She laughed "Well I'm sure Damon can give you a tour of the house and help you get settled in. He knows where his room is but I really need to get started on the food."

"I'll help you later." Damon replied. "There has to be some perks to having a chef as a son."

"Let's not forget who taught you how to cook."

* * *

><p>"This is your room!" I gasped as he walked in and placed our suitcases down.<p>

"Yep." He replied popping the 'p'.

"It's huge!" I stated as I around. He had a large bathroom just around the corner with a big bath in the middle and a shower to the side.

"A lot of women have said that to me." He smirked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes before frowning as I stared at the king size, four poster bed. "There's only one bed." I stated.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be getting married and seems as we've already slept together I don't really see the problem."

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you. You can sleep on the floor."

He snorted. "My house. My room. My bed." He flopped down on the bed and smirked at me as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Look, it's bad enough we have to sleep in the same room. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor." He replied. "Now, go have a shower. You smell and people I know will be here soon. First impressions and all that."

"You're an ass." I growled as I stalked over to my suitcase and started to unpack.

"You know who were supposed to be a happy couple?"

"Yeah." I said as I bent over to retrieve my pants and put them in the bottom draw.

"Do we get to have sex like happy couples do?" He asked innocently.

I looked over my shoulder in shock to see he had a stupid grin on his face. His head was tilted to the side and he was staring at my ass shamelessly. I stood up straight then and he pouted as I glared at him. "No!" I said sternly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But I read that pregnant women get really horny during the second trimester, which you're in." He smirked.

It was my turn to smirk then. "You read about pregnancy?"

"Yes. No! Maybe." He stammered. "But that's not the point. I'm a man I have needs."

"Yeah well. I will not be satisfying those needs." I replied.

He huffed. "We'll see. I bet you'll be begging me soon."

"Not going to happen." I said confidently.

"Then you might want to stop bending over like that, I have a very vivid imagination or maybe it's my memory but whatever it is, I now need a cold shower." He smirked.

* * *

><p>The house was over flowed with people. I'd already met Giuseppe, Damon's dad, and he seemed really nice. His whole family does. I'd met most of his aunts and uncles but apparently there were a few who couldn't make it. Damon had sauntered off somewhere to speak to someone so I was on my own, just wandering around. As I glanced around a familiar face caught my eye. I did a double take and smiled as he smiled back at me. "Elena?" He questioned.<p>

In an instant I had my arms wrapped around him. "Alaric! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well I could answer that." Damon said as he appeared by my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good to see you again Damon." Rick said as he pulled him in to a manly hug.

"You too. So how exactly do you know Elena? Please don't tell me you've slept together."

"No!" I screeched as Rick grimaced. "He's dating my aunt."

"I thought you were dating what's her face, J- Jem- Jemma?"

"Jenna." Alaric questioned.

"My aunt." I added.

"Oh… it really is a small world." Damon commented.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. "The last time I check you were in England."

"And the last time you checked was about 3 months ago." Rick replied.

I winced. "I'm really sorry. I did mean to call but my life got pretty hectic."

"ELENA!" I jumped in surprised as Jenna pounced in to my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Damon answered for me.

Jenna pulled back then and glared at Damon. "Oh please God don't tell me you're with him." I gave her a sheepish smile and Damon smirked. "Nope. Not happening. He's a man whore. Your mom would want me to protect you from getting your heart broken."

"We're in love." Damon replied as he pulled me in to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"You don't do love." Jenna stated. "You're a heart breaker. Always has been and always will be."

"Oh you're right because we've known each other since children and we grew up together, you know me better than anybody else." Damon replied sarcastically.

"No! I don't know you that well. But I know guys like you." Jenna responded.

"Guys like me? You don't even know me!" Damon spat. "Control your woman Rick."

"Hey!" I snapped as I shoved Damon away from me. "Don't speak to her like that! She's just trying to look out for me. Rick, Jenna and Jeremy are the only family I have left so you better be nice to them!" Damon shut up then and looked down at me guiltily. "Now apologise."

"Not happening!"

"Damon." I scolded.

He huffed before mumbling really quietly. "Sorry."

"Now Jenna your turn."

"But-" She tried to protest but I cut her off.

"But nothing. Apologise."

"I'm sorry."

"Good." I concluded.

Alaric burst out laughing then. "You're so whipped!" He blurted as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

Damon glared daggers at him. "Let's agree to disagree but we both know when Jenna says jump you say how high."

Before Rick could argue Jenna spoke. "Wait. You said Rick, Jeremy and I are you only family." I looked down at the ground. "What happened?"

"My dad kicked me out."

"Why?" Alaric inquired.

"I'm going to kill that man!" Jenna hissed. "I don't know what Miranda ever saw in him!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Damon said. "Everyone can I have your attention please!" Damon shouted as he stood up on a coffee table and pulled me with him. The music stopped then and everyone turned to stare at us. "We have a very important announcement. Rick would you please restrain Jenna because there's a possibility she might attempt to kill me after this." Damon took my hand and gently squeezed it as he gazed in to my eyes. "Elena's pregnant and we're getting married." There were a few gasps before people started clapping. I glanced at Jenna and Rick to see both of their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

People started opening the champagne then and congratulating us. "Congratulations." Rick smiled as he hugged me. Jenna nodded as she hugged me as well.

"You do know what you're doing don't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"You better look after her or you'll have the both of us to answer to." Rick threatened.

"Don't worry." Damon reassured. "I'll look after her."

"You better!" Jenna stated before they both walked off.

"Damon." A sickly sweet voice called out.

"Andie." Damon stated as she pulled him in to a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good. I got a job as a journalist. I'm on the news now, practically famous." She purred.

"That's Great!"

"So how have you been?"

"Amazing, I set up that restaurant I wanted."

Andie smiled at him as she straightened out her back and pushed her chest forward to empathise her boobs. Andie glanced at me then. "Oh, sorry we're being completely rude."

"Oh shit, sorry. Elena this is Andie my ex. Andie this is Elena." Damon introduced.

"Well congratulations." She smiled. "So did I miss the story?"

"What story?" I asked in confusion.

"Of how you proposed." She stated.

"Ooh, how a man proposes shows a lot about his character." One of Damon's aunts piped in.

"I would love to hear this story." Cecilia said as her and Giuseppe stepped forward. "Damon would you tell us." The music stopped again and everyone crowded around us.

"Actually, Elena loves telling this story. So I'm going to let her tell it." Damon smirked.

"Oh okay. Errm… where to begin. Damon and I were about to celebrate our 6 month anniversary. He'd been dropping little hints that he was going to ask me to marry him but he seemed quite scared and nervous like a little girl. So when I found out I was pregnant I told him and he was excited but… there was still no ring so I started to drop my own hints because I knew he didn't have the _guts_ to ask."

"That's not exactly how it happened." Damon stated.

"No?" I questioned mockingly.

"No." Damon agreed. "I picked up on all her little hints. The girls about as suttel as a gun." A few people laughed at that so Damon smirked before continuing. "Yah, so what I was worried about her finding this little box."

"Awwr the box that you made, where he'd taken the time to cut out little pictures of himself and glued them all over it. It was so beautiful." Damon narrowed his eyes which only spurred me on. "Then I opened that box and out fluttered these little hand cut, heart shaped confetti's and once they'd cleared I looked down and saw the most beautiful, big-"

But Damon cut me off. "Big fat nothing." He smirked. "No ring… But inside that box past all that _crap _there was a little handmade note with the address to a hotel, date and time. Real Humphrey Stobart type stuff, very masculine. Naturally Elena thought-"

But I cut him off. "I thought he was seeing someone else." There were quite a few gasps as people started to quietly whisper. "It was a terrible time for me because I'd just had a very bad argument with my dad but I stormed round to that hotel, I went there and I pounded on the door, but it was already unlocked. So as I swung open that door there he was-"

"Standing." Damon butted in.

"Kneeling." I corrected.

"Like a man."

"On a bed of rose petals in a tuxedo." I smiled as Damon bit his lip to keep from laughing. I looked at Cecilia and Giuseppe and smiled. "You're son, he was so sweet. He was choking back soft, soft sobs. When he held back the tears and finally caught his breath he said to me."

"Elena will you marry me and she said yes. The end." Damon concluded as I nodded. Damon pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head before whispering in my ear. "Well played."

"Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her." Everyone started to chant. Damon smirked as he leant forward but at the last second I moved my head so he kissed me cheek.

"On the mouth." Someone in the background shouted.

Damon wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer as his mouth lowered on mine. I gasped in to the kiss as a spark passed between us. Our lips moved together in sync before he pulled back and everyone started clapping.

* * *

><p>I changed in to my pjs after everyone had left and brushed my teeth before I walked back in to Damon's room. "Cute pjs." Damon smirked from beneath the covers.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Damon I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you." I stated.

"Okay goodnight." Damon replied as he snuggled in to the covers.

"Fine." I huffed as I grabbed the pillows off the bed and placed them on the floor. "Guess I'm sleeping on the floor." I pulled a duvet from a cupboard and lay down before wrapping it around me.

"Elena, don't be stupid you're pregnant…" I stayed exactly where I was not even bothering to reply to him. "What are you five?"

"One of us is." I retorted.

"You know what? Fine! Have the bed." He growled as he threw the covers off him and walked over to me. He lifted me up by the arms and sat down in a huff. "Just know, I hate you for this."

"Yu could have just left me to sleep there." I replied as slid in to the warm bed.

"Let my pregnant fiancé sleep on the floor. Yeah right!" He scoffed. "Even I have some principles."

"Good night Damon."

"Good night Elena."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so sorry for the delay but I had a bad case of writers block. I will try to update more frequently but I'm not promising. I hope you all had a really good Christmas and new year's. A special thanks to chloeleggatt, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, maddie, KeepSaying, kimboxox, MischiefIsMyDrug, Jinx 456 and channylover9753 for reviewing you guys are amazing.<strong>_

_**I based this story on the proposal and if you've ever seen it you'll know because i used most of the dialogue. **_

_**Only 2 days left till the vampire diaries is back, can't wait! :D**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :) x**_


	8. Morning Surprise

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

I rubbed my eyes and opened them, allowing them to adjust to the dimly lit room. Light streamed in from the small gap in the curtains. I frowned in confusion as the silence surrounded me. I let out a sigh as I relaxed back in to the bed and closed my eyes again. "Room service." Cecilia's voice called from behind the door. "Breakfast, for the happy couple."

I bolted up in bed and scrambled to the edge to see Damon still sound asleep on the floor. "Damon." I whispered. "Damon. Damon." Damon just let out a groan and rolled over. I huffed in annoyance before grabbing one of pillows and throwing it directly at his head.

He opened his groggy eyes and glared at me as he slowly sat up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat back quietly. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

I pointed towards the door in a panic. "Your mom's at the door. So, get up here."

He seemed to wake up a bit then as he scrambled to his feet. "I'm awake." He muttered as he threw the pillow back at me. I caught it just before it whacked me in the face and narrowed my eyes at him causing him to chuckle.

_Knock. Knock._

"Just a second." I called. Damon quickly kicked his blanket and pillow under the bed and pulled the covers back before jumping in. Damon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest making me yelp in surprise as something hard pressed against my lower back. "What the hell is that?"

"Sorry, it morning." He smirked as I huffed but tried to relax against him. "And can you really blame me." He wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled back the cover slightly and glanced over my body.

I slapped his hand away and pressed the covers back down. You're disgusting." I muttered.

"From what I remember, I'm not the only dirty one." He smirked before saying. "Come on in."

Cecilia walked in then carrying a tray full of food. "Morning." She smiled cheerily.

"Morning mom." Damon smiled as he shuffled around to pull me flush against him. I stiffened in his grip and my cheeks turned rosy so he let out a low chuckle at my discomfort.

"Hmm, smells delicious." I smiled as I glanced at the stake of pancakes on the two plates.

Damon rested his head on my neck and breathed in slowly. "Sure does." He agreed all the while smirking.

I elbowed him in the ribs discreetly causing him to let out a hiss of pain. "You shouldn't have gone through that trouble."

"Oh, you're family now." She reasoned as she let Damon take the tray from her before walking away and opening the curtains. "It was no trouble."

"Room for one more?" Giuseppe asked as he peaked his head around the door.

"The more the merrier." Damon replied sarcastically. I slapped the side of his head and narrowed my eyes. "Ouch." He pouted as he rubbed his head.

Cecilia and Giuseppe laughed. "You've met your match with Elena, son." He smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me, I really don't know what I see in her."

"Hey!" I screeched as I slapped his chest.

"Ouch! Again!" He groaned. "I was kidding."

"When people don't laugh at your sarcastic comments, it usually means you're not funny." I stated.

He pouted and pressed a hand over his perfectly chiselled chest where his heart was. "Oh, how you wound me."

"Well, we're sorry to interrupt ." Cecilia apologised. "We wanted to ask you something."

"We just got up; could we not eat first and get dressed before?" Damon questioned as he pushed the tray towards me. My stomach grumbled causing Damon to laugh and me to blush before I started to dig in to the pancakes.

"This will only take a second." Giuseppe reasoned.

"We want you to get married here." Cecilia gushed.

"What?" We both questioned in shock.

"Not now, of course." Giuseppe clarified letting out a chuckle.

"But you can stay here for as long as you want, have the wedding and stay here for the first few months when the baby's born." Cecilia explained. "It's hard to raise a baby and as Stefan kindly informed you two aren't even living together yet."

"Mom-" Damon protested but she cut him off.

"Italy is a beautiful place to raise a baby and if you go back to America we will never get to see our grandchild."

"We'll come visit." He reasoned. "And you can come visit us. But our lives are in America. I have my restaurant to think about."

Giuseppe looked down as Cecilia frowned. "Would you at least consider having just the wedding here?"

"We're only staying for two weeks." Damon stated.

"You know, I've always wanted to get married abroad." I smiled softly. "Italy seems as good a place as any."

"You sure?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah, if you want to because I'd love to."

"Then we'll get married in Italy." Damon smiled.

Giuseppe's and Cecilia faces lit up. "Oh you have to stay here till then." Giuseppe urged.

Damon frowned. "Elena's doctors back in America."

"We have the finest doctors here." Cecilia smiled. "You can even go private and by means we will pay for it."

"That's not necessary." I protested. "I'm fine with a normal doctor."

"Well I'm not." Damon scoffed. "My baby is only having the best."

"Great!" Giuseppe cheered.

"I'll give the doctors a call and book an appointment for you. And I will also ring the church and try to set the date."

Damon and I both froze. "Mom, we're not getting married just yet." He said his eyes wide.

She smiled. "I know that but the church is always booked months in advance."

"Come on now love, let's leave them to their breakfast." Giuseppe laughed as he pulled the excited woman from the room.

As soon as they shut the door behind them I jumped away from Damon. "You ate all the food!" He whined.

"You're the chef you can make your own breakfast." I smirked.

"Has any one ever told you that you're a bitch?" He inquired.

"Has any one ever told you that you're an egotistic asshole?" I retorted.

Damon jumped up from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes. "I don't think I've ever hated someone so much that I've wanted my ear drums to burst just so I don't have to listen to their incessant whining." He stated.

"I have, every time I look at you."

"Ditto." He growled.

"Wow, it must really hurt looking in a mirror." I smirked.

He chuckled without humour. "Why oh why did I choose you to sleep with?" He shook his head. "All the women at that bar and you had to be the one to catch my eye. I swear if only I could go back in time."

"Trust me, I wish the same thing every day." I snapped. "The only good thing that came from this was our baby but it's a real shame you're its father."

He smirked as he shook his head in annoyance. "No, the only shame is that you're its mother."

"Get out!" I hissed. "Just get out I need to change."

"Gladly." He snarled before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>I dressed in a white summer dress and let my hair hang in natural waves. I walked down the stairs and eventually found the kitchen where Giuseppe and Cecilia were sat drinking coffee. "Oh, Elena dear." Cecilia smiled. "I got you an appointment with Dr Mikaelson for next week. He's also from America, he moved here recently so you'll be able to understand him."<p>

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Damon's just on the phone outside but I'm sure he'll be delighted to know."

"I'll go and tell him." I replied before turning on my heel and headed towards the back door. I slid open the door and watched as Damon walked up and down talking to someone on the phone with Fluffy running around his feet. He had a scowl on his face as he glared at the dog. Damon started glancing up at the sky then and back at the dog over and over again. I let out a gasp as an eagle started to swoop down. The eagle picked up the dog and started to fly up in the air. I let out a shriek as I started to jog towards it. Damon started to panic then and ran after it as he threw his phone in the air but it missed by an inch and dropped back down to the ground. But the eagle was startled and let go of the dog. Damon caught him though just before he hit the ground. "Oh my god!" I screeched as I reached him.

Damon chuckled. "My mom wasn't kidding."

"You're telling me." I laughed as I took the fluffy bundle from him. Damon jogged away and picked up his phone before strolling back to me.

"Yeah, sorry about that Zach, I just dropped the phone." We both looked up as the eagle circled again squawking like crazy. It dipped down then so Damon quickly wrapped his arm around me covering my body as he held his phone above his head. Damon cursed as the eagle's claws wrapped around his phone and pried it from his grip. Damon's eyes narrowed before he tore the dog from my arms and held it up as he ran after the bird again. "Take the dog! Take the dog!" He yelled.

"DAMON!" I shouted in shock.

He stopped running then and with his eyes firmly planted on the ground trudged back over to me. He handed the dog back and mumbled a quiet. "Sorry." He pouted then as he finally raised his head. "My uncle Zach is looking after my restaurant and now the phone that he was calling me on has a proud new eagle owner."

I rolled my eyes. "We can just go in to town and buy you a new phone. There's no need to get all sacrificial on me."

He laughed at that and his ice blue eyes shone in amusement. "You have to admit it was pretty funny." I bit my lips to keep from smiling and shook my head but he saw right through me. "Lair." He stated.

It was like our fight this morning had never even happened which please me to no end because there's nothing worse than when someone holds a grudge over a stupid argument. "Oh and before I forget, the doctor's appointment is next week."

"Can't wait." He smiled.

"Me either." I grinned as we stared at each other in silence for a few long moments. It was only when the dog started to fidget and bark did I snap out of it and with one last smile I turned around and walked back in to the house, feeling his eyes burning holes in to my back the whole time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for such the long update. Even though it might seem like it, I haven't given up on this story.<strong>_

_**A huge thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Damon-Ian-lover, StephieDoll , caraxox, VampireDiariesCrazy, ayna93, maddielala56 , coockiemonsterlove, ChloeLeggatt , TheyCallMeeeLena , M, Jemi-Smitchie-lover , Kate, ishla , pixiegirl1234, RavenoftheShire , i-shel and .xy for reviewing you guys are truly amazing.**_

_**Thank you so much**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :) x**_


	9. I Believe You Fell In To My Arms First

_**I know technically Elena wouldn't be this far along but for the story to progress I'm going to have her at about 18 weeks pregnant otherwise this story would go nowhere Sorry for any confusion that might be caused.**_

* * *

><p>The past week passed pretty much uneventfully. Damon and I had travelled in to the town and picked up a new phone for him. Surprisingly we hadn't had an argument all week and actually participated in civilised conversations. He was slowly growing on me. His witty remarks were making me laugh and whenever we were in the same room I would catch him watching me out of the corner of his eye.<p>

Today was the day of the doctor's appointment and I was buzzing with excitement. I pulled back the covers and stretched as a yawn over took me. I glanced at the floor and frowned once I realised Damon wasn't there. I walked around in to the bathroom and switched on the shower before stripping out of my pyjamas and sliding in.

After 20 minutes I turned the water off and opened the door. Peering out I couldn't locate a towel a anywhere. Who doesn't keep towels in their bathroom? Then again who doesn't bring a towel in to the bathroom when they take a shower? "Damon?" I called in to the bedroom when I heard a noise. When I got no ready I tried again. "Is anyone there?" With no answer again I slowly stepped out of the shower and went in search of a towel. As I rounded the corner I ran smack in to a naked chest.

I froze as I stared up in to Damon's ice blue eyes. A smirk played at his lips before his eyes started to trail down along my body. That finally made me snap out of it, I let out a shriek before crossing my arms across my chest and rushing towards the bed and pulling the duvet around my body. "Don't cover up on my account." Damon chuckled as he pulled out his earphones.

"What the hell in wrong with you?" I screeched. "I'm trying to have a shower so you just try to jump me?"

"I believe you fell in to my arms first." He laughed.

"For the love of god will you cover up?"

"I'm not embarrassed to show my assets, and neither should you." He purred.

"What are you even doing here?" I yelled.

He still kept that infuriating smirk on his face as he replied. "I went for a jog and before you say ,I had my headphones in so I couldn't hear you. But I'm sure you could hear me. So don't be embarrassed Elena, just admit you want me. You know the saying 'kill two birds with one stone' we can both scratch or itches."

"I don't want you!" I shouted. "The first time I made that mistake and we slept together screwed up my life enough, thank you!"

Damon started to step closer to me, like a predator stalking its prey. I wrapped the sheet tightly around my body and pressed my hand across my eyes. It was silent for a few moments before I felt a light hand gently rub my stomach. "She didn't mean that little man, mommy's just cranky but you will always be the best thing to happen to either of us."

My hand dropped to my side and my eyes locked on to Damon who was kneeling before me staring at my small bump. I was about to say something about how sweet he was but then my eyes caught something else. "Damon seriously? Cover up, please."

He chuckled as he stood up straight again. "It's not as if you haven't seen it before and if memory serves you two were well acquainted." He smirked.

"Just go have your shower!" I scolded. "We have the doctors soon."

"Feel free to join me." He smirked. I chucked a pillow at his back as he disappeared in to the bathroom but I couldn't keep the smile off my face as my heart beat raced.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Cecilia as she flipped pancakes on the stove.<p>

"No, dear. I'm perfectly fine you sit down and pour yourself a glass of orange juice." She said smiling as she gestured to the jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. I returned her smile and sat down at the table before pouring myself a glass. "Will you be learning the sex of the baby today?" She inquired curiously as she placed a stack of pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of me.

"Thanks." I grinned as I picked up the syrup and poured it all over them. "I'd like to yes. I'm too impatient to wait."

"There's no need." Damon smirked as he sauntered in dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, his hair still wet from the shower and arranged messily on his head. He walked over to Cecilia and kissed her cheek before taking the plate of pancakes she'd just piled up. "Thank you, mother." He said before taking a seat beside me.

"Why is there no need?" I questioned in confusion.

"I already know it's a boy." He shrugged as Giuseppe walked in.

"How could you possibly know that?" I responded.

He chuckled. "It's a fact, Salvatore's always have boys."

"It's true my dear." Giuseppe agreed tucking in to his pancakes. "I had two sons, my parents had four sons and my grandparents had three sons."

"See." Damon smirked. "We, my future wife, are having a beautiful baby boy."

I shook my head defiantly as I finished of my plate and headed towards the sink. "Elena, sweetheart let me do that." Cecilia argued.

"No." I protested politely. "You cooked the least I can do is clean up."

"She's stubborn." Damon stated. "Best to just leave her to it." Cecilia let put a sigh before reluctantly sitting down ad leaving it to me.

"Oh and by the way, my future husband, we're having a girl." I stated.

He laughed. "We're having a boy, I'd be willing to place money on it."

"We're having a girl, I'm carrying her, call it mothers intuition but I know that we're having a girl." I smirked. "Besides if you think it's a boy I know it's a girl because I'm willing to bet money that you're wrong."

Cecilia and Giuseppe laughed. "Please!" Damon scoffed. "I am the great Damon Salvatore, I'm never _wrong_."

"You, my son, are entirely too cocky." Cecilia reprimanded jokingly. "Where's the gentleman I raised?"

"He died when I turned sixteen." He retorted. Cecilia smacked him over the head and I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me. "HEY!" Damon cried out as he rubbed his head. "Child abuse is still illegal you know." He grumbled.

"The child in you died when he was sixteen as well." She retorted smirking. I laughed again as I dried the plates that everyone had handed me and placed then neatly in the cupboard before drying my hands.

"Son, I thought I'd taught you by now to never go against your woman. They gang up and fight unfairly." Giuseppe whispered but still loud enough for us to hear.

"To the little Salvatore girl, who will be joining our family in only a few short months." Cecelia grinned as she raised her glass. I raised my glass with hers and we clinked them together.

"You're my mother!" Damon pouted. "You're supposed to support me."

"You're wrong." She stated amused at his annoyed face. "So, I'm supporting my daughter."

A genuine smile spread across my face at her words and my heart swelled. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have a proper family. But then my heart dropped, if they found out that this wasn't technically a real wedding they'd be ashamed and angry. "You know my parents for little over a week and already they like you better them me." He chuckled.

"If it makes you feel better, my dad probably likes you better than me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Giuseppe responded.

I shook my head. "My dad and I don't get along. He hates me and I'm starting to hate him."

"Her dad's a dick." Damon stated as he looked at me sadly. "And that's putting it nicely."

"I assume he won't be receiving an invitation to the wedding then." Cecelia said hesitantly.

Damon snorted. "Like hell he will!"

"But unfortunately that won't stop him from coming." I admitted sadly.

It was silent for a moment before Damon spoke. "Come on, we better leave, time to meet our little Salvatore boy."

"I was thinking we could meet after and go for lunch." Cecelia offered. "Find out which one of you won."

"I've won." I smirked. "It's a girl, but I would be more than happy to come to lunch and rub it in Damon's face."

"You are going to be eating your words." Damon retorted with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, ayna93, PotterLover102,AVT, JennyDunn, Jessie Molitor, fetchcrew, TheyCallMeeeLena, Tinyflyer02, cdaye8184, Readsalot98, M, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire and i-shel for reviewing you guys a great and the reason why this is up more quickly than I usually upload them.<strong>_

_**What do you guys want the baby to be? I've already got an idea in my head but I'd love to hear your ideas!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	10. Uh Oh?

Damon and I sat patiently in the waiting room. The room was packed full of expecting mothers all at different stages. There were quite a few nervous men sat beside them but Damon had to be the funniest. His leg kept shaking and he continuously tapped the side of his chair. "Will you relax?" I whispered. "You're annoying everyone."

He stopped and leaned back in his chair dragging a hand through his hair. "What if something's wrong with the baby?" He questioned quietly.

"Damon, everything's going to be fine." I reassured. "You don't need to worry."

He nodded just as the receptionist stood up. "Elena Salvatore?"

Damon chuckled. "Probably shouldn't have let my mother book the appointment." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes as we both stood up. "Shut up." I muttered to him.

"That door right there." The receptionist smiled.

"Thank you." I said returning her smile as Damon opened the door for me and following me in.

A man with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes greeted us. "Mr and Mrs Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he held out his hand for the both of us to shake. "I'm Dr Mikaelson but I don't really like the formalities so Elijah will do just fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Elijah." I responded as Damon nodded. "But we're not actually married."

"Yet." Damon added with a smirk.

"Right." He chuckled. "My apologies." He then picked that up two forms off his desk and handed one to each of us. "Here's a pen, you can correct as you fill out your family history. Once you do that, you can make yourself comfortable on the bed and give me a shout." He told us before leaving the room through a side door.

We filled the forms out in silence and then just like the doctor had told me to I lay down on the bed. "We're done!" Damon called out.

The door reopened and Elijah strolled in. Damon handed him both our forms and he quickly scanned over them. "Well, everything seems to be in order. If you could roll your shirt up for me Miss Gilbert, please."

"Elena." I corrected asI did as he said and lay there silently with Damon by my side as Elijah pulled over the machine. "I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach and it will be a little cold."

"Okay." I smiled reassuring.

He squirted the gel on my stomach and I let out a little squeal at the blast of coldness. Damon chuckled before he gently took my hand in his and kissed my knuckle. "Let's meet our little boy."

"Girl." I argued though narrowed eyes.

"So you want to know the sex today?" Elijah asked as he placed the ultra sound remote on my stomach.

"Yes." Damon answered. "We're too impatient to wait the four months."

He laughed. "I was exactly the same with my child."

"You have a child?" I asked curiously.

"A little boy." He gushed. "He'll be two next week."

"Well, congratulations for two years ago." Damon smirked.

"Thank you and congratulations to you too on your baby boy." He responded as he pointed to the screen. "He's right there."

I smiled as Damon smirked. "Told you so. Salvatore's always have boys."  
><em><br>_"Then you're also having a Gilbert." Elijah added.

Damon and I frowned in confusion. "Huh?" I blurted.

"Your little girls right there." He grinned. Damon and I both stared at the screen in silence. "I'll print of a photo for the both of you. Here, use this" He said as he handed me a tissue. "to wipe the gel off."

I didn't say a word as I wiped it off and slid of the bed and disposing of it in the bin. Damon still hadn't moved an inch and seemed to be frozen as he gazed off in to space. "You can make another appointment with the receptionist for next month. Here." He handed me the sonogram and I gawked at it in wonder. "Are you okay, Elena? Mr Salvatore?"

"Twins?" I breathed out finally pulling my gaze away from the picture. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "That's just a lot to take in."

"You didn't know?" He questioned. I shook my head. "Well, it's not uncommon for one baby to be hidden during the first ultrasound."

"Thank you, Elijah." I smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome. Congratulations again on the upcoming wedding and the little ones." He replied.

* * *

><p>Damon still hadn't said a word as we arrived at the restaurant his parents had told us to meet them at. Damon reached the table first and pulled my chair out for me before sitting down himself. "You both look like you've seen a ghost." Cecelia smiled.<p>

I tried to smile reassuringly but Damon was kind of scaring me with his silent treatment. "So, which one of you won?" Giuseppe asked. "Was it a boy or girl?"

I looked at Damon as he grabbed his drink from the table and chugged it down. "Oh dear, the baby's okay isn't it?" Cecelia questioned growing anxious.

"Yes, everything's fine." I said quickly.

"It's a boy." Damon said, finally breaking his prolonged silence.

"And a girl." I added.

"Twins." Damon breathed out before he gulped.

In an instant I was pulled to my feet and enveloped in to a hug by a squealing Cecelia. "A daughter, granddaughter and grandson all added to the family within the space of the year!"

"You really don't do things half way, do you son?" Giuseppe laughed as he patted Damon on the back before prying Cecelia away from me and claiming me himself.

"You're telling me." Damon muttered under his breath so Cecelia and Giuseppe wouldn't hear him. But I heard him and a feeling of dread settled in to the pit of stomach.

* * *

><p>I tried desperately to sleep that night, but it evaded me. My mind wouldn't stop talking to me, telling me that everything was going to go wrong. That Damon didn't want this. That he'd run the first chance he could. "Damon?" I called out timidly. "Are you awake?"<p>

It was silent for a few moments so I sighed before snuggling down in the duvet. "Yes." He answered back quietly.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

"No."

"It's okay, you know?"

"What is?" He inquired.

"If you want to call this sham off. I mean you didn't exactly sign up for twins. I'll be fine, I'm sure Jenna and Alaric would be more than willing to help me out and I have Jeremy and Caroline. It's okay if you've changed your mind; I'd understand."

"You think I don't want them?" He questioned quietly.

"Well, you don't exactly seem over joyed about it." I pointed out.

"It's a shock." He stated. "I'm a crappy role model and I'm going to be an even worse father but now it's not only one baby I have to care for, it's two. That's why I'm not saying anything because I'm waiting for you to realise that you'll be better doing this on your own."

"Is that what you think?" I was answered with silence. "For what it's worth, I think you're going to be an amazing dad. You don't think I have the same doubts about me? I'm only just eighteen, Damon, I'm still practically a child and now I'm going to be raising two children."

"You don't need to worry Elena." Damon reassured. "You'll be the best mother ever. And you won't have to do it alone. I'll be there every step of the way, even when we get divorced. You'll always have me Elena."

"Thank you." I whispered gratefully. We were silent for a few moments before it actually hit me. Damon and I were going to get married and we didn't know the first thing about each other. I took a huge breath before quietly saying. "Eleven months ago, my mom and I were driving back from a shopping trip. We were driving over Wickery Bridge when a drunk driver crashed in to the side of us." I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and urged myself to continue. "Our car went off the side of the bridge and in to the water below. I remember screaming at my mom to wake up as the car filled with water, but she wouldn't. Then someone who'd saw the crash, he jumped in, he saved me. But when he went back in, it was too late. That's why my dad hates me." I explained. "Because he blames me for her death." I wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen and waited for Damon to say something. "Are you still there?" I asked nervously once he never said anything.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just still processing." He answered. "It wasn't your fault, you know? It could have happened to anyone but just because you survived and she didn't doesn't mean you should feel guilty."

"I know. My mom would have never wanted me to blame myself."

"Technically speaking, you're not the first person I've asked to marry me." He spoke up.

"Who was it?" I questioned curiously.

"Andie." He replied. "It was when I was leaving for America. We were casually dating and I was pretty sure she loved me. If you tell anyone this I will deny it but I was, yes me the great Damon Salvatore, was scared of being alone in a big city. So I asked her to marry me, but she was too career orientated and she declined."

"Did you love her?" I inquired.

"No." he answered. "I was just scared of being alone."

It was silent again before he spoke up again. "I kind of lied before. I wasn't just freaking out at being a bad father. I was thinking about Arianna Salvatore."

"Who's that?"

"Used to be my grandmother's name, but it could also be our little girls name. But if you don't like it, you can call her something else."

"No." I smiled. "I like it, it's beautiful. Did you have any boys names?"

"Not yet, but I'll keep thinking." He responded.

"Damon, you can sleep up here, if you want to." I offered. "I'm being selfish, the bed is big enough."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he sat up so I could see his face, illuminated by the moonlight. I nodded so he slowly pulled himself to his feet and pulled the covers back before sliding under. "Goodnight, Elena." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it<strong>_

_**Thank you to Tinyflyer02, JennyDunn, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, ishla, aliai97, Jinx 456, laaurenlewis, monaysalvatore, cdaye8184, maddie to lazy to log in lol, Jessie Molitor, missycole23, shay, TheyCallMeeeLena, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, dulcety, wolverine99, dramionefan90, delenawolves, sam63, coockiemonsterlove, EmilyStark, M, i-shel and xpunkfariex for reviewing you guys are really great and please keep them coming.**_

_**I'd like to hear your ideas for boys names because I'm kind of stuck for that.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	11. Cravings

_**This is five weeks along from the previous chapter, so Elena's about 23 weeks along now.**_

_**Thank you to Jenny Dunn, ayna93, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, beverlie4055, ishla, wolverine99, xpunkfariex, audra Mikaelson, Guest, Aria-DiaFrancescantonia, farmgirl4life, palmbeach, i-shel, Only a Flower, Damon-Elena-Love, Priscilla Jimenez, Future Mrs. Harry Styles, M, kaybaby1127, cdaye8184, Tinyflyer02, maddielala56, missycole23, charlibigg, Delena 1864, xshiningneonbellsx, mamkm, winxgirl1997, crystalhoney and IrisPetals2637 for reviewing it means a lot to me and I apologise for the such a long wait between updates.**_

_**For those who keep saying, this story is actually based on the 'The Proposal' with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Renyolds.**_

* * *

><p>"Damon." I whispered in to the dark. No answer. "Damon." I tried again. Still no answer. I turned on my side and shook his arm gently.<p>

Letting out a loud grunt he shrugged me off and rolled over. So I just shook him arm again. "What?" He grumbled.

"I'm hungry." I answered.

"Then go get some food!" He hissed. I couldn't see him face because it was only about 3am in the morning.

"Do you have peanut butter and ice cream?" I inquired softly. He was silent again so I presumed he'd gone back to sleep. "Damon?"

"Yes." He muttered.

"What about pickles?"

"No." He yawned.

"But I want pickles." I whispered sadly.

"Just go back to sleep, Elena. I'll go to the shop tomorrow morning and get you some."

"But I want them now." I whined.

"Tough!" He bit out. "Now, go back to sleep."

I lay there for a few moments in the dark, just idly rubbing my protruding stomach. Smiling to myself I felt the little fluttering indicating my babies were awake. They haven't properly been kicking yet, so Damon hasn't been able to feel them yet, much to his disappointment. We'd decided on Arianna Miranda Salvatore for our little girl and Alexander Damon Salvatore for our baby boy. Damon wanted him to be called Damon junior so I settled for having Damon as his middle name.

Damon and I had been getting on really well the last few weeks. Slowly but surely we'd been divulging little secrets about our lives, letting the other know something about us. We still had our little spats and arguments but they weren't as bad as before, and dare I say it, we might actually be sort of friends.

Feeling the little fluttering again I let out a huff before flinging back the covers and rolling out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Damon demanded sleepily as I saw he silhouette sit up a tiny bit.

"To get pickles." I stated.

"Elena, its 3 O'clock in the morning just get some sleep I'll go later."

"No, I need pickles Damon." I whimpered my voice think with tears that threatened to fall. Damn hormones! "You don't understand! But I need them!"

Damon started cursing under his breath as he flung the covers back and jumped up from the bed. "Fine!" He hissed. "You want pickles, I'll go get your fucking pickles!" He stormed over to his wardrobe and started pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. "Just get back in to bed Elena."

"I don't want you to go now." I reasoned.

"You just told me you wanted pickles!" He snarled throwing his arms up in to the air.

"I don't want you to get them when you're shouting at me!" I cried out. "You're mad at me but I can get them, just go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

Damon sighed before gently walking towards me. Using his thumb he carefully wiped away my tears. "Get back in to bed, Elena." He ordered softly. I nodded weakly as he led me over to the bed and waited until I'd gotten back in before wrapping the duvet back around me. "I'll be fifteen minutes at the most." Then he turned quickly tugged on his shoes before leaving muttering about 'stupid hormonal pregnant women' as he went.

I flicked the bedside lamp on before turning the TV on. I flipped through the channels until I found 'The Notebook' and then settled back in to the bed watching Noah climb up a Ferris wheel to get to Allie. I wasn't very fair in to it when the bedroom door opened and Damon strolled back in. "One jar of peanut butter, one jar of pickles and one bowl of vanilla ice cream." He smiled before handing them all to me.

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully my mouth already watering. As I piled a dollop of peanut butter on to the ice cream, I couldn't but watch out of the corner of my eye Damon stripping back down to his boxers.

His head turned up as he made his way towards the bed and he smirked as he saw me looking. "Oh, Elena, you're making me blush." He mocked as he made his way back over to the bed and got back under the covers. My face burned as a blush spread across my cheeks but I didn't bother replying. "So, what are we watching?" Damon asked after a moment.

"The notebook." I answered as I took a pickle and dipped it in to the peanut butter ice cream before biting in to it.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "I'm not watching that. Put something manly on. I already feel emasculated by having to go to the shop at three in the morning for my woman, I'm not watching some crappy chick flick as well."

As he tried to reach for the remote I held it out of his grasp. "No, Damon. We're watching this."

"Elena, I just went to get you food. I think I deserve to be allowed to watch what I want to watch."

"No." I protested, wiggling away from him as he tried to take the remote from me.

"It's my TV." He stated. "Therefore my remote."

"And I'm the mother of your children." I retorted.

"You were the one who didn't tell me to wear a condom." He argued.

"I was drunk. I didn't even know who you even were the morning after. I was not responsible for the condom."

"Fine." He grumbled. "Watch your stupid movie." We were silent for a moment as I continued to eat my mini concoction. "That's completely disgusting by the way."

"Well, it tastes great, do you want to try some?" I held the bowl out to him but his face crinkled in disgust.

"God no!" He stated his body shuddering just at the thought.

"Your loss." I smiled.

Once the movie had finished and I placed the empty bowl and jar of pickles on the side and wiped away my tears. Rolling over to look at Damon I froze for a second before I burst out laughing. "Are you crying?"

"NO!" He practically yelled as he wiped his eyes.

"Oh my god!" I laughed. "The great Damon Salvatore crying."

"Shut up!" He growled as he pushed me lightly. "It was sad okay."

"Don't worry, it's cute." I assured him as I turned off the bedside lamp.

"We never speak of this again. Okay?"

"Whatever you say Damon." I smirked.

"Can we just go to sleep now?" He muttered.

"Sure, goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena." He replied.

Without really thinking of my actions I sat up a bit and lightly kissed Damon's cheek causing him to freeze. "Thank you, for getting me the pickles." I said softly before settling back down and snuggling in to the duvet.

Damon was silent for quite a while before whispering. "Anything for you, Elena."

* * *

><p>The next day Damon and I went in to town to shop. "So I called Caroline." I smiled.<p>

"What did the blonde bombshell have to say?" He asked.

"Damon." I warned.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "What did Barbie want?"

I slapped his arm lightly but smiled despite myself. "Just to say that she got her invitation, and that her, Stefan and Jeremy have all booked their tickets to fly out a day before the wedding."

"Her and Stefan still together?" He inquired.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Huh." He mused. "I would not have put them two together." Seeing the look on my face he felt the need to continue. "I mean Stefan's Stefan. He's moody, broody and not in any way shape or form - fun. Then Caroline is just blonde."

"That makes no sense whatsoever." I responded. "And Caroline has lots of great qualities not just blonde."

"It makes perfect sense and you know it." He smirked. "Have you got your wedding dress yet?"

"… I haven't." I admitted after a moment of hesitation.

Damon's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because I can't afford it Damon." I confessed sadly.

"That's what I'm here for." He smirked.

"I don't like spending your money, Damon. It makes me feel like a common whore."

"You're not a whore, Elena." He stated.

"Thank you."

"Besides, we'd have to be having sex for you to be a whore." He reasoned.

"Not helping."

"Look, if it make you feel any better, you can pay me back once you get your money." He said. "If you haven't already noticed Elena, my family practically owns this town." He gestured to the shop titles that had Salvatore above the door. "We're basically royalty." He smirked. "Money isn't a problem for me, so what's mine is yours."

I nodded eagerly. "Thank you, Damon."

"You're very welcome, Elena." He smiled. "Now, my mom wants to go pick up some ingredients for tonight's dinner, do you want to come? Or would you rather go shop on your own?"

"I'll have a look round, see if I can find any baby stuff."

"Call me if you see anything." He told me before surprising us both by placing a kiss against my cheek before turning on his heel and leaving.

I strolled around the town for a while and bought a few baby toys and clothes with the credit card Damon gave me. I was smiling, thinking about how Damon and I were in a good place at the moment. I should have known it would never last.

"Elena!" I turned around to someone shouting my name and smiled as I saw Andie.

"Hi, Andie. If you're looking for Damon he should be around here somewhere." I said politely.

She didn't even acknowledge me as she stared at someone else who was there hold a camera on his shoulder. That's when I realised she had a microphone and then the dread started to set in. "Elena Gilbert the newest gold-digger to intercept the Salvatore family. She has trapped Damon Salvatore, the oldest son of Giuseppe Salvatore, in to a marriage by claiming to be carrying his child." Then she finally turned to me. "What do you have to say for yourself Elena?" Then she thrust the microphone in to face.

I started to panic then as my eyes darted around to the people that had started to crowd around us. "I'm not a gold-digger. I haven't trapped Damon. I haven't done anything." I protested as I tried to leave but people had me blocked in.

"Your own father, Grayson Gilbert, has told us your engagement is a sham. You didn't even know Damon three weeks before you came to Italy announcing you engagement. He stated that the baby isn't even Damon's and that you're just using him for money because your own father cut you off." Andie argued. Tears were streaming down my face but I had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide and nobody to save me. My breathing became ragged as Andie pressed closer to me with the camera man not far behind her. "What do you have to say for yourself Elena?" She repeated.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" A deep masculine voice growled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in to his chest. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He hissed at Andie as he pushed the cameraman away from us.

"I'm telling the good people of this told that there newest resident is nothing more than a gold-digger." She explained in a sickly sweet voice.

"You know nothing about her!" He snarled. "She's the furthest thing from a gold-digger!"

"Grayson Gilbert has already informed us that you only knew each other a few weeks before you came here." She said.

"Grayson Gilbert is a dickhead!" He spat. "He's an abusive jackass that gets thrills out of hitting his pregnant daughter! Maybe you should find out who your informant is before you go spreading lies!" Damon's body was tense as he hugged me protectively to his side. "Yeah, Elena and I knew each other for a few weeks before I asked her to marry me, but I don't care." He turned to face the camera, his eyes narrowed in to slits. "We met in a bar and from the moment I saw her I knew she was the one. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I love her and she loves me, we knew people wouldn't agree with getting married so soon, so we lied and said we knew each other longer. We love each other! There's no story here!" He glared daggers at Andie before moving on to the crowd. "Now, I suggest you all leave before I sue you all for harassment and emotional abuse of a pregnant women!"

Within moments the crowd had dispersed and then Damon was leading away while my body raked with sobs.

* * *

><p>I sat curled up on the sofa hugging my extended belly as the news report played over and over on the TV. "It's okay, Elena." Damon soothed as he sat down beside me and pulled me against him so I was lying against his chest. "Everything's going to be okay."<p>

"Nothing's going to be okay." I whimpered. "Nothing about this is okay."

"It's fine. My dad's already on the phone getting the story pulled and trying to get Andie fired." He reasoned. "She had no right to say anything to you. Putting you through that, in your condition, you could have miscarried or anything." His body tensed beneath me as a low growl tore from his throat. "When I'm done with her, she won't even be welcomed in this county, never mind this town."

Not liking where this conversation was heading I decided to change the subject. "What did your parents say?" I whispered.

"They just want Andie to pay as much as I do." He stated. "They're fine with what I said about us only knowing each other for a few weeks before I proposed, they were just sad that we lied to them about it."

"I'm ruining your life." I said softly as more tears fell.

"You couldn't ruin my life Elena." He stated. "I meant what I said, the moment I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you. You haven't ruined my life Elena, you've made it a million times better." I lifted my head to see his cerulean blue eyes were filled with the truth. His eye flickered down to my lips as mine did the same and before I knew it we were millimeters away from one another.

Just before our lips touched, I gasped and pulled away. "What is it?" Damon questioned panicked. "Is it the babies?!"

I smiled as I grabbed Damon's hand and placed it on my stomach, letting him feel it. His eyes widened in surprise and adoration before he placed his other hand on my stomach. "Their kicking." He breathed out before looking up at me. "I can feel them kicking!" He gushed before his lips descended on mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I just wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible, I thought you'd waited long enough.<strong>_

_** Quite a few of you suggested Alexander so I decided to choose that for the boy's name but thank you to every suggestion given to me.**_

_** I hope you liked the chapter, drop me a review and let me know what you thought.**_

_** Sophie :)**_


	12. Pink And Blue Teddy's

Two weeks has passed since the Andie incident and I haven't left the house since. Damon has been trying everything to get me out of the funk I seem to have found myself but nothing has worked so far. Since Damon and I shared that kiss nothing else has happened between us. We seem to be walking on eggshells around each other, not really knowing what to do or say. The babies have been kicking a lot more frequently which Damon is absolutely thrilled about. He keeps finding random reasons to touch my stomach just to see if they'll kick for him.

Damon's been really great though. He's been kind, considerate and just down right godly. He kept his word and got Andie fired – publicly I might add. Just like how she plastered me all over the news, Damon made sure the same happened to her but she had no one to come to her rescue like I did.

At the start I could honestly say I hated Damon Salvatore but now I don't know what I felt. I found myself watching him sometimes out of the corner of my eye and sometimes I could swear he was watching me too. But then I had to remind myself that this was just an arrangement. It was fake. It was never going to have a happily ever after. Damon and I were going to get married. I was going to get my money. I was going to have my children. Then finally, we'd get a divorce, only talking and seeing each other when he came to collect the kids or vice versa.

I was startled from my thoughts by the devil himself. "Elena?" He smirked as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Come on, I know I'm God's gift to women and all that but there's no need to day dream about me." He had a little gleam in his eye that had my heart fluttering at he lifted up my legs and plonked down on the couch next to me before placing my feet in to his lap. "Although, it does explain the drool."

I smiled and let out a little laugh as I picked up one of the pillows and hit him with it. "Shut up." I scolded playfully as he chuckled. "You are so full of yourself, you know that right?"

"Of course I do." He stated with a roll of his eyes. "But I have reason to be." He locked eyes with me then as the gleam got even bigger. "You of all people should know that."

I narrowed my eyes as I hit him again and again with the pillow. "Ugh! You are such a pig!"

"And yet you're marrying me anyway." He smiled as he pulled the pillow from my grip.

"Yeah, but I don't really have much choice." I replied before my mouth connected to my brain. I regretted it as soon as it left my lips.

Damon frowned and hurt flashed across his eyes but as quick as it happened it disappeared and his lazy smile was back in place. "Salvatore does mean saviour, it's in my genes to help charity cases." He added a bit of malice at the end which was the only evidence that my words hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't mean it like that." I said softly as I reached out to touch his cheek but he pulled away from me and stood up abruptly.

"Sure you did." He smirked. "But anyway that's not the reason I'm here. My mom and I are going out to the town to get a few last minute things for the wedding, she wants to know if you're coming?"

"Thanks but no thanks."

"You need to get over this." He groaned. "No one even cares about that news report Andie did. Are you going to become a hermit for the rest of your life?"

"No, I just don't want to go out today, Damon."

"Fine." He huffed. "We'll be gone for a few hours. My dad's here so if you need anything just ask. I'll see you later." He leaned down as though to kiss me causing my heart to speed up, but he pulled back at the last minute and walked away.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so I found myself with nothing to do. Carefully, with a hand rubbing soothing circles over my abdomen, I made my way in search of Giuseppe. It didn't take long until I found him hunched over the desk in his study with the door ajar. Knocking softly I pushed the door open further.<p>

"Elena, dear, come on in." Giuseppe welcomed as he stood up from his chair and made his way closer to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi, I'm fine thank you." I smiled. "I didn't mean to interrupt your work."

"Nonsense." He chuckled. "I was looking for a distraction, so how can I help you?"

"Damon said if I needed anything that I could ask you." I explained wringing my hand nervously before continuing. "And I was just wandering if I could have some paint to paint the nursery?"

His brows furrowed with worry as he mulled it over. "You shouldn't really be near the paint fumes Elena."

"I'll wear a mask if I have to." I pleaded. "You, Cecilia and Damon have just done so much for me, I just really want to do something so you don't have to do it."

"We're family, Elena." He grinned causing my heart to hurt at how I was deceiving these lovely people. "Which means we're allowed to do stuff for you."

"And I appreciate it, I really do but at the moment I just feel like a burden." I said softly, averting my gaze to the ground.

"You're far from a burden." He stated with the utmost certainty before adding. "Damon's going to kill me if I let you do this right?"

"Why don't you let me handle Damon?" I smirked.

"I have no doubt you can." He laughed. "I'll let you paint the nursery, if… you wear a mask and only if you let me help you."

* * *

><p>"God, that smells delicious!" I exclaimed as I sat at the kitchen counter waiting Giuseppe work in the kitchen.<p>

"And it tastes even better." He smirked confidently as he pulled out a spoon and stirred it through the mixture before pulling it out. He placed his hand underneath it before bringing it over to me. "Here, try some."

I took the spoon from him and blew on it gently before tasting it. I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped my lips. "That s heaven!" I stated matter-of-factly. "What are we having?"

"Just pasta but the sauce you just tried is the secret Salvatore recipe. The best you'll ever taste."

"Actually, I believe that'll be me." We both turned to see Damon standing in the doorway with a huge smirk on his face.

"Must you be so crude?!" Cecilia reprimanded as she walked past him slapping his arm on the way.

"Ow!" Damon frowned.

"I'm sorry Elena, I honestly don't know where he gets it from. But just so you know if you decide not to go through with the wedding, we'd completely understand and don't worry we'd kick Damon out and you could still say."

"HEY!" Damon yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh as I smiled up at Damon. "Don't worry, I'll kick him in to shape soon enough."

Damon snorted then as he rounded on me and made his way closer. "Please, I'm America's bad boy, I'll never be tamed."

"For the love of God, please do it soon Elena." Cecilia whined. "I swear Stefan better not be as bad as you, because if he is I swear, neither of you will be leaving this house for the duration of your lives until you learn how to be a gentlemen again."

"Stefan's the perfect gentlemen." Damon mocked. "Just ask Elena, he's dating her BFF after all."

"I have to admit, Caroline has nothing but nice things to say about Stefan." I smiled. "Same, can't be said about Damon but you can't help who you fall for, right?"

"Amen to that." Damon smiled as we locked eyes, blue to brown, neither wanting to break it. In the end it was Damon that broke it he frowned as his hand stroked my hair, twisting it between his fingers. "Do you have paint in your hair?" He questioned.

I squealed as I jumped off the chair and linked my hand with his and pulled him with me as I jogged up the stairs. "Hey, woah! Where's the fire?" He joked.

I ignored him as we reached the top and pushed him forwards so I was behind him. Reaching up on my tiptoes I covered Damon's eyes. "Just trust me okay?" I smiled. He bent his knees a bit making it easier for me as I led him towards the nursery.

"Know, I know you're probably going to be mad, but I wore a mask and Giuseppe helped me and I just wanted to do something, seems as you've already done so much."

"What did you do?" He asked wearily.

"Just don't peak." I warned as I removed my hands and pushed the door open before waddling in. "Walk forward, but still keep your eyes closed."

He had a smiled on his face as he covered his own eyes. "Jeeze, Elena. It's almost as if you don't trust me."

"That's because I know you." I laughed causing him to chuckle. "Okay, now open them."

He uncovered his eyes and they widened as his mouth dropped. I gestured with my arms widely smiling as I waited for him to speak. "So, what do you think?"

One side of the room was a baby pink with baby blue teddy bears painted across the centre of the wall as a border whereas the other side had a baby blue wall with baby pink teddy bears as a border. "It's… Beautiful." Damon breathed out. "I love it."

Within moments Damon was in front of me smiling down at me with a weird twinkle in his eye. "You never cease to amaze me, Elena." Then his lips were pressed gently against mine as his arms circled against my waist.

We were broken apart from someone knocking on the door downstairs. Blushing, I averted my gaze to the ground as Damon reluctantly stepped away from me. "Saved by the bell." He chuckled.

"Who is it?" I asked as he took my hand and led me out of the room.

"Well, you gave me my surprise it's only fair I give you yours." He smirked as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I froze in shock as he pulled open the door. "Caroline!" I screeched.

"ELENA!" Caroline screamed before jumping in to my arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the really long wait in updating. I just haven't had the time to write a lot. But thanks to all those who are still reading it and reviewing it means a lot.<strong>_

_**Special thanks to delenawolves, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Bella Baker, cdaye8184, sammie, winxgirl1997, Audra Mikaelson, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, ayna93, M, Katy-Kat09, Guest, Kaybaby1127, irshmauve, fanficsareawesome, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, i-shel, Guest and meskin10 for reviewing you guys are truly awesome.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Sophie :)**_


End file.
